Frozen Kiss
by Luutje19
Summary: London Hartley is een vijfdejaarsstudent in Ravenklauw. Ze is superslim en haar hoofdvakken zijn Toverdranken en VTZK. Zij en haar beste vriendin Lulu hebben vaak mot met Omber. Via Loena komen ze in contact met Harry Ron en Hermelien die de Strijders van Perkamentus oprichten. En dan komt Lulu erachter dat London een relatie heeft gehad met Severus Sneep, of is dat nog steeds zo..
1. London Dumbledore Hartley

**In dit hoofdstuk gaat London weer naar Zweinstein. Ze zit in het vijfde jaar met het vreselijke mens van een Omber. Ze zit in Ravenklauw en zij en haar beste vriendin Lulu komen al meteen in aanraking met andere medestudenten die een anti-Omber fons oprichten. **

**POV London**

* * *

'Welkom eerstejaars en welkom terug, ik heb maar een paar dingen te zeggen, maar die bewaar ik voor na het feestmaal, voor nu, eetsmakelijk', zei Perkamentus. Zijn lange witte baard moest nodig eens afgeknipt worden. Ik vroeg me af of hij dat ooit deed. Waarschijnlijk niet.

'Is het niet heerlijk, weer terug te zijn op Zweinstein', zei Lulu plots toen ik lekker aan het genieten was van mijn feestmaal. 'Ja, geweldig', mompelde ik en ik keek even Sneep recht aan in zijn ogen en hij zei niets maar ik zag aan zijn ogen dat hij dacht 'oh nee, heb je haar weer'. 'Heb je dan geen zin in het nieuwe schooljaar?', vroeg Lulu. Ze schepte nog een flink bord vol op alsof ze thuis niet genoeg eten kreeg. 'Jawel hoor', loog ik. 'Mooi', zei Lulu. 'Maar je weet het, we gaan voor onze S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.L.E.N en dat wordt nog moeilijk, volgens mijn broer zijn die heel moeilijk', zei Lulu. 'Weet je, we kunnen het best halen hoor, we zitten in Ravenklauw, ik weet niet of je het weet, maar mensen in Ravenklauw zijn per definitie al slim', zei ik. Er werd gelachen. 'Ze heeft gelijk weet je', zei een relaxte stem. Het was Loena Leeflang. 'We halen het best en we zullen onze school en ons huis echt niet teleurstellen', zei Loena. Er werd heftig geknikt. 'Heej Loena, hoe was je vakantie', zei Lulu overgaan op een ander onderwerp. 'Oh prima, mijn vader heeft nog geprobeerd om een paar Snottifanten te vangen, maar...', zei Loena. De rest van het verhaal ging mij echt te ver. Kreukelhoornige Snottifanten bestonden echt niet, maar ja wat wil je dan ook als je de krant de Kibbelaar hebt dan is het nogal moeilijk om iemand serieus te nemen die daarop in gaat. Xenofilius Leeflang was een aardige man, ik had hem ontmoet de vader van Loena, maar ik vond het maar een vreemde snuiter. Hij begon te babbelen dat kabouters gif een wonder middel was en toen haakte ik af.

'Goed dames en heren, ik had nog een paar mededelingen voordat iedereen naar bed gaat, ten eerste wil ik mededelen dat ik opnieuw iemand heb gevonden voor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, we verwelkomen professor Omber, we wensen u succes professor', zei Perkamentus. Ik keek naar professsor Omber. Ze had een afzichtelijk roze pluize vest aan dat matchte vreselijk perfect bij haar pluizige roze trui. Ook had ze een pluizige roze rok aan dat enorm vloekte bij haar andere pluizige dingen. Verschrikkelijk. Perkamentus wilde zijn verhaal verhaal verder uitbreiden toen ik een 'humhum' hoorde afkomstig van het afzichtelijke mens. Ik vond het net een pad. Uit haar brede mond kon net zo goed gekwaak komen en dan zou ik het ook geloven. Perkamentus was even uit het veld geslagen maar liet zich beleefd gade slaan door Omber. Sommige leerlingen lachte en ik kon wel raden wat ze dachten. _'Zo'n heks van het ministerie kon onmogelijk de regels hier op Zweinstein weten'._ Ik lachte ook. Het mens maakte zich volslagen belachelijk en dat op een eerste dag. Ik keek Lulu aan en die lachte ook.

'Welkom kinderen op weer een nieuw schooljaar', zei Omber. Zelfs haar stem was afzichtelijk hoog en pieperig. Mijn hemel dat wordt wat. 'Ik ben professor Omber en ik ga jullie Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leren op een bijzondere kindvriendelijke manier', sprak ze. Ik spitste mijn oren. Dit kon belangrijk zijn, saai maar belangrijk. Ik zag dat Lulu haar aandacht ook had verloren zoals vele anderen. 'Het ministerie van Toverkunst hecht waarde voor het onderwijs van minderjarige heksen en tovenaars, hierbij moeten we behouden wat behouden moet worden, bijgeschaafd wat bijgeschaafd moet worden, zie je ik weet zeker dat we het allemaal reuze goed met elkaar kunnen vinden', sloot Omber af. 'Nou als ik het goed met haar moet vinden dan vreet ik mijn schoenen op', zei Lulu grijnzend. Ik lachte. Er werd maar matig geapplaudiseerd. Meer was het ook niet waard. 'Goed en nu naar bed, hup hup', zei Perkamentus. Iedereen stond met veel geroezemoes op. 'Ligt het nou aan mij of was dit gewoon bull shit', zei Lulu toen we naar de leerlingekamer liepen. 'Het was niet allemaal bull shit, als je goed geluisterd had dan had je er wat van kunnen opvangen', zei ik zacht. 'Oh ja, vertel', zei Lulu. 'Nou die ouwe heks zei dat het ministerie van Toverkunst zich met Zweinstein gaat bemoeien, zij en Droebel zijn waarschijnlijk dikke maatjes en die ouwe heks babbelt natuurlijk van alles door aan hem', zei ik. 'Jij maakt onze afdeling echt waardig he', zei Lulu trots. Ik grinnikte. 'Dit is gewoon een kwestie van logisch nadenken', zei ik. 'Ja, dat is waar, maar ik kon het niet opbrengen om te luisteren naar die ouwe heks', zei Lulu.

We maakte ons klaar voor het slapen en de hemelbedden die voelde weer erg vertrouwd. Ik kon me nog goed herinneren toen ik hier voor het eerst in sliep in mijn eerste jaar. Ik stak bijna mijn kussen in de fik omdat ik toen altijd mijn toverstok onder mijn kussen verborgen hield. Sindsdien doe ik dat nooit meer en doe ik die gewoon in mijn nachtkastje. 'Welterusten Lulu', zei ik zacht. De meeste sliepen al in onze slaapzaal. 'Welterusten London', zei Lulu en we draaide ons om en vielen direct in slaap.

* * *

**Zo eerste hoofdstuk is af :) Ik hoop dat iedereen het leuk vind. Reviews zijn welkom hoor.  
**


	2. Lulu's Research

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over Lulu. Ze vind het vreemd dat haar beste vriendin London zo vreemd doet wanneer ze bij Severus Sneep in de buurt zijn. **

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker door het snerpende geluid van een wekker. Ik draaide me kreunend weer om maar London sloeg me met een kussen en ik was wakker. 'Waarom doe je dat', zei ik kreunend. 'Je wilt toch niet te laat komen op je eerste les', zei London grijnzend. 'Laat me raden, toverdranken?', vroeg ik slaapdronken. 'Ik heb geen idee suffie, we moeten het rooster krijgen weet je nog', zei London. 'Dat is waar', zei ik en ik stond met tegenzin op en kleedde me aan. London was natuurlijk al lang aangekleed. 'Waarom laat je die wekker dan ook zo laat af gaan, zo kom je gegarandeerd te laat', zei London. 'Ik hoef niet zo vroeg op te staan', zei ik en ik schepte eiren met spek op. Een stevig ontbijt voor mij om te beginnen dit keer. Meestal nam ik toas met jam of kaas, soms ook zeezout, maar voor een eerste dag mag een mens zich wel even uitsloven. De uilen kwamen met de ochtendpost en London en ik kregen een Ochtendprofeet toegestuurd. 'Ik begrijp niet dat jullie nog steeds geabboneerd zijn op die suffe krant', zei Loena die erbij kwam zitten. 'Het is goed om te weten wat de vijand zegt', zei London en ze deed een knoet in het zakje van de uil die tevreden weg vloog. 'Mijn hemel moet je nou kijken', zei London geschokt. 'Wat', zei ik met mijn mond vol.

**_SIRIUS ZWARTS GESPOT IN ZWEINSVELD_**

_De beruchte massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts is gesingaleerd in het dorpje Zweinsveld.  
We verzoeken iedereen niet in paniek te raken. We pakken hem wel ter zijner tijd.  
In de tussentijd vragen we aan iedereen om voorzichtig te zijn. _

_Auteur: Rita Pulpers_

'Schrijft dat vreselijke mens nog steeds voor de Ochtendprofeet', zei ik geschokt. 'Ja erg he', zei London en haar ogen dwaalde af naar de oppertafel en haar blik kruiste met dat van Sneep en toen keek ze weer naar de Ochtendprofeet. Ik schudde mijn hoofd even. Ik had het me vast verbeeld. 'London wat denk je, is Sirius Zwarts echt een massamoordenaar of overdrijven ze gewoon', zei ik. 'Daar is maar een manier om daar achter te komen', zei een ijzige stem achter hun. Draco Malfidus en zijn trolvriendjes Korzel en Kwast klotste achter hem aan. 'Lijpo, London, Lulu', gierde Malfidus. Korzel en Kwast grinnikte. Ik zag dat London en Loena Malfidus geen blik waardig keurde aan Malfidus. Ik kon het alleen er niet bij laten zitten. 'Is dat alles wat je kan bedenken Malfidus', zei ik sarcastisch. 'Wauw het spreekt', zei Malfidus en hij gierde van de lach. London schopte me onder de tafel. 'Wat ben je toch een kleine achterbakse...', begon ik. 'Ja maak die zin vooral af en het zal je bezuren', zei Malfidus ijzig en hij verdween met zijn trolvriendjes. Ik zuchtte. 'Ik pik helemaal niets van Malfidus dit jaar', zei ik woedend. 'Rustig joh, hij is het niet waard', zei London. 'Ze heeft gelijk weet je, hij is het niet waard, zeker niet als we echt een Kreukelhoornige Sn...', begon Loena. Ik had helemaal geen zin om naar Loena's interessante verhalen te luisteren over Kreukelhoornige Snottifanten. Nee bedankt. 'London, ga je mee', zei ik resoluut. 'Maar we moeten nog wachten op onze roosters', zei London en ze keek bijna wanhopig. Ik snapte niet wat er met haar aan de hand was. 'We gaan gewoon naar professor Anderling, je weet wel het hoofd van Griffoendor, die maakt de roosters', zei ik. Ik trok haar mee haar tegenstrijdige gevoelens negerend.

'Aha Lulu Watford en London Hartley, ik heb jullie roosters hier', zei professor Anderling. Naast haar stond professor Sneep met een paar leerlingen van Zwadderich te praten. Ik zag dat London onopvallend naar Sneep probeerde te kijken. Toen Sneep dat merkte keek ze weg. 'Bedankt professor Anderling', zei ik beleefd. 'Ja, eh bedankt professor', zei London vlug. 'Hoe was jullie vakantie?', vroeg professor Anderling. 'Flink uitgerust, we zijn op vakantie geweest naar Parijs', zei Lulu. 'Oh Parijs', zei professor Anderling dromerig. 'Hoorde ik daar iemand Parijs zeggen', zei professor Perkamentus die aan kwam lopen. 'Oh eh professor Perkamentus', zei London niet helemaal op haar gemak. 'London en Lulu, zijn jullie naar Parijs geweest?', vroeg Perkamentus. Ik knikte. 'We zijn samen door Parijs bezienswaardigheden gaan bekijken', zei ik enthousiast. Professor Sneep kwam er nu ook bij staan. Nu voelde ik dat London zich nog minder op haar gemak voelde, helemaal toen Sneep een hand op haar schouder legde. Ik begon door te ratelen over de vakantie. Dat die zo geweldig was geweest en welke bezienswaardigheden we gezien hadden, het Louvré, Le Tour Eiffel. Hoe prachtig het allemaal was geweest. London werd weggeroepen door Sneep. Het moest niet gekker worden. 'Nou leuk om te horen dat er nog mensen iets aan geschiedenis hebben gedaan', zei Perkamentus opgewekt. 'Ja professor zekerweten', zei ik en ik voelde me vereerd dat Perkamentus daadwerkelijk wist wie ik was. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe het moest zijn om al die namen van de leerlingen te onthouden, ik had al moeite om iedereen uit mijn klas te leren kennen. Ik zag Cho Chang en haar vriendin Marina door de gangen lopen en begroette hun vrolijk. Perkamentus en Anderling moesten weer aan het werk en ik was op zoek naar London. We hadden onze eerste les Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en we mochten niet te laat komen. Ik zag dat London heftig in gesprek was met Sneep. En toen het gesprek afgelopen was zag ik dat London woedend weg beende.

* * *

**Wat heeft London nou voor een relatie met Sevvie. En het lijkt erop dat Malfidus het niet zo heeft op Loena, London en Lulu. Dat terwijl ze toch weinig met elkaar te maken hebben...**


	3. Defence Against The Dark Arts (1)

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over de eerste les van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. London gaat uit haar dak tijdens Ombers les en wordt naar Severus Sneep gestuurd voor strafwerk, maar is dat wel zo erg als Omber denkt dat het is...**

* * *

'Goed wat is onze eerste les?', vroeg Lulu. 'Verweer', zei ik zuchtend. 'Van die ouwe heks', zei Lulu. Ik barstte in lachen uit. 'Van die ouwe heks, ja we gaan haar gewoon zo noemen', zei ik nog na grinnikend. Lulu lachte. 'Het is goed dat je nog kan lachen', zei Lulu. 'He wat, waarom?', vroeg ik. 'Nou ik zag je net praten met Sneep', begon Lulu. 'Oh dat was niets', zei ik ontwijkend. 'Had je vorig jaar een opstel niet ingeleverd of zoiets?', vroeg Lulu. 'Ja zoiets', zei ik ontwijkend. 'Je verzwijgt iets voor me, maar het is goed, vertel het me maar wanneer je eraan toe bent', zei Lulu. 'Thanks Lulu, je bent altijd zo begripvol, ik kan dat lang niet van iedereen zeggen. 'Oh we hebben les samen met Griffoendor', zei ik verheugd toen ik Harry Ron en Hermelien zag staan. 'Heej jongens', zei ik opgewekt. 'London, Lulu en Loena altijd weer even op tijd', zei Harry grijnzend en hij omhelsde ons. 'Heej wat ben ik blij dat we les hebben samen met jullie', zei Ron enthousiast. 'Ja echt wel', zei Hermelien. Hermelien en ik omhelsde elkaar. We waren beste vrienden met z'n allen. Dat terwijl we in verschillende afdelingen zaten, maar goed, dat hoeft dus niets uit te maken als je vrienden wilt maken! Nou ja voor sommige afdelingen dan, Zwadderich wilde zich niet veel met andere afdelingen bemoeien. 'We zijn vastbesloten om de Zwerkbalcub te winnen dit jaar jongens, dus kijk maar uit', zei ik grijnzend. Ik was de zoeker van Ravenklauw en ik was erg goed en heb een paar keer tegen Harry gespeeld, ik was alleen niet zo goed als Harry bleek. Op het veld waren we tegenstanders van elkaar, maar buiten het veld waren we vrienden van elkaar. 'Oh nou try me', zei Harry grijnzend en we gaven elkaar een high five. Het klaslokaal zwaaide open.

Er stonden vier rijen tafels. In ons eerstejaar waren er facinerende dingen ingezet van professor Krinkel, later bleek Voldemort uit zijn hoofd te groeien, maar goed hij was een prima leraar geweest, in het tweede jaar had professor Smalhart een kooi vol aardmannetjes losgelaten en hadden er in het klaslokaal allemaal portretfoto's van hemzelf gehangen breed glimlachend en wel, hij was echt door en door gestoord geweest, in ons derde jaar hadden we les van professor Lupos een weerwolf bleek later, maar de beste leraar van allemaal, er had in het klaslokaal altijd een interessant magisch wezen gestaan, wierlingen, zompelaars, roodkopjes, boemannen, allemaal dingen die we met zijn lessen hadden behandeld, in ons vierdejaar hadden we les gekregen van professor Dolleman, maar die was ook niet precies wat het leek, hij had namelijk Wisseldrank gebruikt om zich voor te doen als iemand anders, in werkelijkheid was hij Barto Krenk Jr. geweest een grote aanhanger van Voldemort, we hadden dus een heel jaar van een dooddoener les gehad zonder het te weten. Best gevaarlijk achteraf. De echte Dolleman zat maandenlang opgesloten in een grote hutkoffer. Er heerste een vloek op dit baantje.

Lulu en ik gingen naast elkaar zitten. 'Goedemorgen kinderen', zei Omber met haar hoge pieperige stem na eerst een 'humhum' te hebben gezegd en iedereen was zich doodgeschrokken. Er werd hier en daar wat goedemorgen terug gemompeld. 'Kom kom kinderen, dat kan veel beter', zei Omber met haar suikerzoete stem waar ik de koude rillingen van kreeg. 'Als ik goedemorgen zeg dan verwacht ik van iedereen een 'goedemorgen professor Omber' terug', zei Omber. 'Hoe oud denkt ze dat we zijn 10', zei ik grijnzend naar Lulu. Lulu grinnikte. 'Goedemorgen klas', zei professor Omber opnieuw. 'Goedemorgen professor Omber', galmde het door de klas. 'Kijk dat is beter', zei Omber. 'Goed dit jaar gaan we natuurlijk voor onze SLIJMBALLEN en daarvoor hebben we door het ministerie goedgekeurde boeken voor gekregen', zei Omber terwijl ze de boeken uit deelde. Ik zuchtte en bedacht me dat deze lessen rampzalig gingen worden. Ik stak mijn hand op. 'Ja mevrouw...', begon Omber verbaasd en geirriteerd. Ik had het boek inmiddels bekeken en er stond alleen onzin in. 'Hartley professor, London Hartley, er staat niets in over het gebruik van verdedigingsspreuken', zei ik. Ik zag Hermelien meteen heftig knikken en ze stak haar duim naar me op. 'Maar lieve kind, waarom zouden we die in hemelsnaam moeten gebruiken', zei Omber met haar suikerzoete stem. 'Mijn hemel, ze noemde me lieve kind, ik moet kotsen', dacht ik. 'Eh voor de buitenwereld, om ons te verdedigen', zei ik logisch. Ik verwachtte dat een heks van het ministerie toch wel op de hoogte moest zijn van Voldemorts terugkeer. 'Maar er is niets in de buitenwereld mevrouw Hartley, wie zou er nou in hemelsnaam lieve kinderen zoals jullie kwaad willen doen', zei Omber. 'Oh eh ik zou het niet weten, heer Voldemort misschien', zei ik en ik was geirriteerd en boos geworden en ik merkte dat ik mijn stem verhief. Wist dit mens nou echt helemaal niets! 'Nou luisteren jullie eens heel goed', zei Omber en ze vergat helemaal haar 'humhum'. 'Er is jullie wijs gemaakt dat er een zekere duistere tovenaar...', begon Omber. En dit keer was het Harry dat boos opstond. 'Hij is terug, Voldemort is terug ik heb hem gezien en met hem gevochten', zei Harry woedend. 'Nablijven Potter', zei Omber met haar suikerzoete stem. 'Er is jullie wijs gemaakt dat een zekere duistere tovenaar is teruggekeerd', ging Omber verder. 'Dat is een leugen', zei ze en ze bleef vlak bij mij staan. Ik hield het niet meer. 'Hij is terug', zei ik woedend. 'Zegt wie', zei Omber. 'Zegt Perkamentus, als we Perkamentus niet meer kunnen geloven, wie dan wel', zei ik woedend. Er werd instemmend gemompeld en geknikt. Iedereen wist dat als Perkamentus er niet meer was dat we dan goed de klos waren. 'Nablijven lijkt me bij professor Sneep', zei Omber en haar koude kille ogen keken me woedend aan. Ik brieste bijna van woede. Tegelijkertijd glimlachte ik. Ik wist zeker dat Severus mij echt geen straf ging geven voor dat mens. 'Ik heb me bedacht, jullie twee, Potter en Hartley, jullie gaan nu naar Anderling, Hartley jij gaat daarna naar professor Sneep om je strafwerk te halen', zei Omber. Ik griste woedend mijn spullen bij elkaar en ik zag dat Harry hetzelfde deed en samen verlieten wij het lokaal.

'Je was geweldig weet je dat', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Weet ik', zei ik lachend. 'Nee echt ik meen het, dit mens is echt vreselijk, hoe kan Perkamentus haar nou les laten geven in ons Slijmballen jaar', zei Harry. 'Ik moet eerlijk zijn, ik begrijp het ook niet', zei ik. 'London, Perkamentus is toch jou peetvader?', vroeg Harry. 'Ja Harry dat weet je toch', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja dat weet ik, maar heb je hem niet over Omber horen praten', zei Harry. 'Nee nooit', zei ik somber. 'Oh jij moet naar Sneep toe, ik heb medelijden met je', zei Harry. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Wat kan er erger zijn dan die ouwe heks', zei ik. Harry lachte.

* * *

**Zo weer een hoofdstukje af. Review please :)**


	4. Detention

**In dit hoofdstuk moet London nablijven bij Severus Sneep. Nadat ze naar Anderling is geweest die haar niet de wind van voren heeft gegeven is ze nogal verbaasd over het feit dat ze verder geen straf krijgt van professor Anderling. De relatie tussen Severus Sneep en London Hartley wordt hier uitgebreid in beschreven.**

**POV London**

* * *

'Ben je niet bang voor Sneep', zei Harry toen hij vol medelijden keek naar mij. 'Nee, eerlijk gezegd niet, maar ik laat Omber wel denken dat ik bang voor hem ben, anders stuurt ze me dadelijk nog naar het ministerie van Toverkunst!', zei ik grijnzend. Harry lachte. 'Ik vond dat Anderling nogal bezorgd leek, ze leek niet boos', zei Harry. 'Nee, ze leek inderdaad allesbehalve boos', zei ik. 'Heej ik zie je later wel bij de lunch', zei ik. 'Als je die nog haalt, wil je dat ik een boterham voor je meeneem?', vroeg Harry bezorgd. 'Oh wil je dat doen, we hebben de volgende les toch ook weer samen dus dat zou super zijn', zei ik en ik keek hem dankbaar aan. 'Volgens mij verlaat Sneep nooit zijn kerkers voor de lunch', zei Harry. 'Nou ik ga maar, voordat ik echt de wind van voren krijg', zei ik. 'Succes', zei Harry en hij keek me bezorgd na.

'Doe de deur dicht', beval Severus. 'Heej ik ben niet je...', begon ik maar ik deed toch de deur dicht. Ik wilde zeggen dat ik zijn slaafje niet was. Maar daar kreeg ik de kans niet meer voor. 'Weet je je bent echt vreselijk irritant', zei Severus. 'Waarom laat je het dan niet gewoon zo als het is', zei ik woedend. 'Ik weet dat je een beetje gefrustreerd bent dat ik de hele zomer niets van me heb...', begon Severus. 'Gefrustreerd, jeetje ben je helderziend of zo', zei ik kwaad en sarcastisch tegelijk. 'Ik verwonder me altijd over jou woordkeuze', zei Severus. 'Nou dan heb je bij deze pech', zei ik. 'Ik weet dat ik het verdiend heb, dat hoef je niet nog eens te benadrukken of zo', zei Severus. 'Ik benadruk het zoveel als ik wil, het was verdomme 2 maanden zomervakantie en dan heb je niet eens de moeite genomen om iets te gebruiken dat een 'telefoon' heet', zei ik kwaad. 'Ik weet niet hoe die dingen werken, ik heb geen dreuzelouders', zei Severus. 'Oh jawel, ik ben niet achterlijk!', zei ik en voor ik er erg in had begon ik te schreeuwen. '2 maanden Severus', zei ik woedend. 'Ik weet en ik denk dat alleen een 'het spijt me' het niet doet deze keer?', vroeg Severus. 'Goh wat ik zeg echt helderziend', zei ik sarcastisch. 'De woordkeuze is weer geweldig', zei Severus nu was het zijn beurt om sarcastisch te zijn. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en vond dit een nutteloos gesprek tenzij he me nog eens ging zoenen. Maar iets zegt me dat dat er niet van zou komen dit keer. Ik was er te woedend voor. 'Hoor eens', zei Severus bijna wanhopig. Ik had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Hij had oprecht spijt. 'Ik zou mijn best doen om het goed te maken van afgelopen zomer oké, alsjeblieft geef me nog een kans', zei Severus smekend. 'Ik geef je die kans zeker, ik wil je niet kwijt, wat wij vorig jaar hadden heb ik nog nooit met iemand anders gehad', zei ik eerlijk. 'Hetzelfde geldt voor mij', zei Severus meteen. 'Vlij jezelf niet zo', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik zou er alles aan doen om je terug te winnen', zei Severus. 'Te beginnen was dit de straf van die ouwe heks, oh sorry, ik bedoel Omber', zei ik. 'Ha, noem jij haar die ouwe heks, ik hoop maar dat ze het niet en ook nooit hoort', zei Severus grijnzend. 'En als ze dat wel doet, dan stuurt ze me opnieuw naar jou toe, wat een straf', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat is inderdaad een heftige straf vind je niet', zei Severus. 'Ik ben nog niet klaar met je', zei ik streng. 'Ik weet het, ik ook nog niet met jou', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik grijnsde. 'Ik dacht nogwel dat ik te boos was om je te zoenen', zei ik grijnzend. Severus lachte. 'Jij blijft nooit lang boos', zei Severus. 'Wacht maar, wacht maar, wil je het uittesten?', vroeg ik. 'Oh nee hoor hoeft niet', zei Severus vlug. 'Dat dacht ik al', zei ik lachend. Ik grijnsde en verliet de kerkers.

'En hoe was het?', vroeg Ron melevend. 'Oh vreselijk', zei ik en vanbinnen lachte ik hard. 'Je moest bij Sneep komen, mijn hemel arme jij', zei Lulu tegen me. We zaten met een heel clubje te lunchen. Ik was toch nog op tijd voor de lunch gelukkig, want mijn maag rammelde. 'Weet je, je ziet er eigenlijk heel vrolijk uit voor iemand die net uit de kerkers komt', zei Lulu. 'Ha, ik vond het helemaal geen straf weet je', zei ik. 'Je hebt geen straf gekregen?', vroeg Hermelien ongelovig. 'Nee, helemaal niet, alleen een leuk gesprekje over hoe ik me moest gedragen bij de les van Omber', loog ik. 'Oh, je was wel even op je nummer gezet?', vroeg Harry. 'Ik wilde al zeggen, professor Sneep geeft nooit een aanleiding om iemand een straf te laten ontlopen, zeker niet als diegene niet in Zwadderich zit', zei Loena dromerig. 'Daar kan je je nog wel eens in vergissen', zei ik geheimzinnig. 'Wat weet jij wat wij niet weten', zei Hermelien grinnikend. 'Ja, dat ga ik niet verklappen natuurlijk, ik lijk wel gek', zei ik. 'Ehm ja', zei Harry. Ik grijnsde breed. 'Dat is het geheim van het succes', zei ik. Iedereen lachte. 'Potter, Wezel, Griffel, Lijpo, Lulu en London in een', zei een ijzige stem dat afkomstig was van niemand minder dan Malfidus. Ik kreeg de rillingen van die gast. Wat had hij in hemelsnaam met ons te maken, helemaal niets. 'Laat ons met rust Malipiedje', zei ik. Iedereen schoot in de lach. 'Malipiedje, waarom ben ik daar nooit opgekomen', zei Ron gierend van de lach. Malfidus die keek woedend. 'Ik krijg jou nog wel London', zei Malfidus. 'Oh ja, met wat', zei ik grijnzend en ik liep weg samen met mijn vrienden een verbrouwereerde Malfidus en Korzel en Kwast achterlatend.

* * *

**Dit was weer een hoofdstukje. Hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk en begrijpen jullie wat meer van de relatie tussen Sevvie en London  
**


	5. Dumbledores Army

**In dit hoofdstuk gaan Severus Sneep en London een tikje verder dan alleen zoenen en opnieuw krijgen ze geen praktijk les in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Voor ons is de maat vol en we besluiten zelf in actie te komen.**

**POV London**

* * *

'Uilenpost', zei ik verheugd. Een prachtige bruine uil streek neer. 'Een brief en de Ochtendprofeet zoals gewoonlijk', zei ik. 'Weet je nog toen we ons modelblaadje hadden in de zomer?', vroeg Lulu. Ik knikte. 'Kijk eens', zei Lulu en ze haalde er twee Vogues uit. Eentje met mij op de voorpagina en eentje met Lulu op de voorpagina. 'Heej jou goudblonde haren zijn echt prachtig op deze foto, blader eens in', zei Lulu en ze bladerde haar Vogue door. Omber kwam langs en ik keek niet op of om. Maar zij moest zo nodig een opmerking maken. 'Zo, fanmail, als je nou Potter was geweest dan kon ik het nog wel begrijpen, maar jullie, jullie zijn niets', zei Omber hatelijk. Ze griste het blad uit Lulu's handen. 'Tsss ijdelheid moet worden gestraft', zei ze en haar ogen fonkelde gevaarlijk. Ik balde mijn vuisten en was klaar om haar van rebriek te dienen, ik had het ook gedaan als ze niet het blad weer gewoon op de tafel had gegooid. '5 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw', zei ze en ze liep weg voordat we iets konden zeggen.

'Misselijke oude toverkool', brieste ik. 'Om ons 5 punten aftrek te geven omdat we op de cover van een Dreuzeltijdschrift staan', zei Lulu verontwaardigd. Ik schudde woest mijn hoofd. 'Is het waar, heeft ze weer punten van ons afgetrokken', zei Loena die aan kwam lopen met haar dromerige loopje. 'Ja', zei ik en ik moest me inhouden om niet heel erg boos te worden. Ik liet haar de tijdschriften zien. 'Oh Omber heeft het niet op Dreuzels', zei Loena zacht. 'Goh echt waar joh', zei ik sarcastisch. Lulu stootte me aan. 'Ja, ze heeft laten blijken dat ze op Dreuzeljacht is', zei Loena. Ik barstte in lachen uit. 'Op Dreuzeljacht, oh Loena je bent soms zo grappig, net als die knalkloppertjes en die Kreukelhoornige Snottifanten van je', zei ik gierend van de lach. Loena keek beteuterd. De hele les van Verweer zat ik met gebalde vuisten me in te houden niet volledig te keer te gaan tegen het mens. Er werden nog een paar onredelijke dingen naar mijn hoofd geslingerd, ook naar Lulu, maar die kon het beter hebben, of in elk geval kon die er beter mee om gaan. Ik zuchtte diep en was blij dat de les voorbij was. Daarna hadden we Kist en toen gelukkig lunchpauze.

'Mijn hemel, dit is echt de ergste dag die je je maar kan wensen', zei ik. 'En het is pas dinsdag', zei Lulu. 'Ach London kom op, we zijn pas net twee dagen bezig', zei Loena. 'Ja, steek je kop niet zo in het zand', zei Hermelien. 'Genoeg positief gepraat', zei Ron en ik keek hem dankbaar aan. Ik zag dat Severus op stond en zijn ogen kruiste die van mij. Ik had dadelijk een tussenuur een blokuur nogwel. En Severus ook wist ik en ik wist wat hij bedoelde toen zijn ogen met die van mij kruiste. 'Weet je dat we alleen nog maar Gedaanteverwisselingen hebben en dan zijn we gelukkig vrij', zei Ron. 'Ron je bent voor me geschapen geloof ik', zei ik. Iedereen lachte. 'Heej jullie op de covers van Vogue, dat is echt heel hoog in de Dreuzelwereld', zei Hermelien die ook zelf Dreuzelouders had en dus ook Dreuzelmagazines las. 'Dit is echt supergaaf, we hebben zelfs allebei 6 pagina's vol', zei ik enthousiast en ik liet het haar zien. Hermelien was heel enthousiast net als de rest. 'Laat je dat stomme blad alweer zien, modellenwerk is voor Dreuzels, jullie maken de tovenaarswereld ten schande', zei een onaangename stem dat als Malfidus klonk. 'Oké, that's it!', riep ik kwaad en ik gaf hem een beuk voor zijn hoofd. Harry en Ron grepen me weer vast voordat ik hem echt tot moes sloeg. 'Je bent en beetje uit je doen geloof ik, een bezoekje aan Sneep zou je goed doen', zei Malfidus en ik keek hoe hij naar Omber ging. 'Oh heej, voordat je dat gaat doen moet je weten dat Perkamentus mijn peetvader is', riep ik plotseling uit. Malfidus draaide zich met een ruk om. 'Ja en', zei hij iets minder uitdagend dan bedoeld was. 'Dan weet je het maar vast en mijn peetvader zou mij vast wel begrijpen', zei ik schouderophalend en ik hees mijn tas over mijn schouders en beende vlug de Grote Zaal uit voordat iemand of iets nog achter me aan zou kunnen komen.

Ik deed de deur van de kerker open. 'Heej', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Hai', zei ik en ik gooide mijn tas op zijn bureau. 'Op de cover he', zei Severus en hij liet het blad zien waar ik op de cover van stond. 'Je hebt het gekocht', zei ik grijnzend. 'Natuurlijk, je bent mijn vriendin', zei Severus. 'Je hebt een dubbel uur vrij toch', zei Severus. Ik knikte. 'Je ziet er sexy uit', zei Severus. 'Sexy, dit is het schooluniform', zei ik verbaasd. 'Kan je na gaan', zei Severus grijnzend. We begonnen heftig te zoenen. Ik proefde hem gewoon. Ik proefde pure liefde en passie. Hij duwde me tegen het bureau aan en trok mijn kleding ruw uit en ik de zijne. Ik glimlachte breed naar hem. Hij zoende me opnieuw vol passie. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Ik zette mijn nagels in zijn rug en kreunde vol passie. We lagen een tijdje naakt naast elkaar op de grond dat koud was, maar Severus die verwarmde mij en de hele kamer dus ik had er geen last van. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Dat was lang geleden', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat moeten we vaker doen', zei Severus. 'Volgens mij binnen een record tijd', zei Severus grijnzend. 'Jep, nog geen 3 kwartier', zei ik.

Opgewekt liep ik weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. 'Heej je bent opgewekter dan net', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Lulu, London kan ik jullie even spreken?', vroeg Loena en ze wenkte ons. 'We gaan naar de Grote Zaal voor overleg met Harry Ron en Hermelien', zei ze. 'Oh oké', zei ik verbaasd. Ik keek naar Lulu en zag dat zij net zo verbaasd was als ik.

'Heej jongens, wat goed dat jullie konden komen', zei Ron opgewekt. 'Hai', zei ik opgewekt. 'Jij bent opgewekter dan ik je in deze twee dagen heb gezien, wie heeft dat voor elkaar gekregen, die krijgt een pluim van mij', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik lachte bij de gedachte als Ron zal horen dat het Severus was geweest. 'Goed, we moeten wat bespreken over het feit dat we total geen Verweer leren van onze incapabele lerares', zei Hermelien. 'Als je die ouwe heks een lerares kan noemen', zei Ron. 'Precies', zei ik bevestigend. 'Inderdaad, daar zijn we het dus allemaal over eens', zei Hermelien een beetje bazig. 'Goed, we hebben besloten dat het tijd wordt voor een hardere aanpak dan onze lerares erop aanspreken', zei Hermelien. 'Tsss, je kan haar er niet eens over aanspreken, ik zou kijken of ik mijn peetvader eens erover kan spreken', zei ik. 'Ja, doe dat, we hebben alle hulp nodig', zei Hermelien. 'Goed', zei ik. 'En vraag hem ook meteen of hij niet een goede oefenruimte weet voor praktijkervaring voor Verweer, ik weet zeker dat Perkamentus als lid van de Orde er geen probleem mee zou hebben dat er mensen goed willen leren vechten en zichzelf verdedigen', zei Hermelien. Ik knikte en was het daar volkomen mee eens. 'We gaan een eigen Verweer clubje oprichten', zei Ron zachtjes en enthousiast. 'Ja, we gaan een eigen Verweer club oprichten', zei Hermelien. 'Hoe gaat het heten?', vroeg ik gretig. 'Wat dacht je van de anti-Omber club', zei Ginny. 'Nee, te opzichtig', zei ik vlug. Hermelien knikte. 'Wat dacht je van de SVP, Strijders van Perkamentus', zei ik resoluut. 'Ja, SVP, dat klinkt goed', zei Harry langzaam. 'SVP, iedereen voor de SVP, goed dan wordt het de SVP', zei Hermelien bazig. 'Zijn jullie al bezig geweest om mensen te recruten', zei ik verbaasd naar de lijst kijkend. 'Ja, sorry dat we jullie pas zo laat op de hoogte hebben kunnen stellen, maar Omber houd echt iedereen in de gaten', zei Hermelien. 'Is prima, ik vind het fijn om de naam te hebben bedacht, dan heb ik ook nog een nuttige bijdrage geleverd aan de SVP', zei ik glimlachend. 'Tuurlijk en als het goed is vind je dadelijk ook nog de ruimte waarin we kunnen oefenen', zei Ron trots. 'Ja he, geweldig is het niet', zei ik opgewonden. 'Ontzettend cool he om iets tegen de regels te doen', zei Hermelien. 'Wie ben jij en wat heb je met Hermelien gedaan', zei Ron grijnzend. Hermelien gniffelde.

* * *

**Zo de SVP is opgericht en heeft er 2 leden meer bij dan in het boek. London en Lulu. Beide vinden ze het geweldig om bij de SVP te horen en Omber een hak te zetten. Net als ikzelf trouwens, ik vind Omber namelijk een verschrikkelijk mens. Ik zou echt geen les van haar willen hebben. Ik heb een soort Omber op mijn school vind ik persoonlijk. Brrrr krijg de koude rillingen van het mens. **


	6. Londons Secret

**Dit is een hoofdstuk over Lulu. Ze volgt haar beste vriendin die alweer richting de kerkers gaat. Ze vind dat ze zich erg mysterieus gedraagt als ze bij Severus in de buurt is. Tijd voor een plan B dus.**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

'De Strijders van Perkamentus, echt vet goed bedacht', zei ik toen we 's avonds in bed lagen. Ik glimlachte breed naar London. 'Ja he, ik vind het ook nogal goed, ik ga aan peetvadertje lief vragen of hij nog een goede oefenruimte weet', zei London. 'Ja dat moet je echt doen, hij kent Zweinstein beter dan wie dan ook', zei ik enthousiast. Mijn slaap was helemaal over. Ik zag een dromerige glimlach op het gezicht van mijn beste vriendin. 'Waar was je net eigenlijk?', vroeg ik. 'Oh een eindje lopen, Malfidus die ging echt veel te ver', zei London. 'Dat vind ik ook, maar je moet oppassen joh, je kunt je niet iedere keer achter Perkamentus schuilen', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik en nu wil ik graag slapen Lulu', zei London zuchtend en ze draaide zich om en viel meteen in slaap. Ik keek nog even om me heen en viel uiteindelijk ook in slaap.

De volgende morgen was het weer goed mis met Omber. Iemand had een delfstoffer in de kamer van Omber gegooid en nu was ze in rep en roer. Ze wilde iedereen straffen die haar voorbij ging. London, Loena en ik rende haar gillend voorbij voordat ze ook maar iets kon zeggen. Ik glimlachte breed. 'Heej waar ga je heen London', zei ik verbaasd toen London het ontbijt oversloeg. 'Oh ik heb nog een hele hoop huiswerk te doen', zei London ontwijkend. 'Laat me je helpen', zei ik vlug. 'Nee joh, ik doe het zelf wel even, het is zo gebeurd, het is voor Gedaanteverwisselingen, ik moet een spreuk oefenen en zoals je weet mag dat niet in de Grote Zaal', zei London nog steeds ontwijkend. 'Oké, tot zo dan', zei ik.

Ik besloot haar nou eens te volgen. Ik volgde haar op maar een paar passen afstand. Het was ontzettend rustig in de gangen aangezien we een tussenuur hadden. Ik moest me een paar keer achter een pilaar verschuilen om niet gezien te worden. Ik volgde haar gek genoeg naar de kerkers. Ik was stomverbaasd. Wat moest ze nou in de kerkers! Ik wist het niet. Ze klaagde altijd over de kerkers dat die zo koud en kil zijn en dat de straffen van Sneep met de dag erger werden. Ik was dan ook stomverbaasd dat ik London het kantoortje van Sneep in zag gaan. Vrijwillig voor zover ik wist.

Ik zag ze tot mijn grote verbazing zoenen! Zoenen, hoe lang was dit al aan de gang? Ik schrok tegelijkertijd. London mocht dan bijna meerderjarig zijn maar toch, ze was nog geen meerderjarige studente. Daarbij was Sneep een leraar die we zouden moeten haten als Ravenklauwers. Ik keek hoe ze innig met elkaar verstrengeld waren. Ik keek verbaasd naar het stel. Ze leken heel gelukkig met elkaar. Daarom deed London natuurlijk altijd zo raar als we bij Sneep in de buurt waren. Ze wilde absoluut niet dat iemand het wist van hun relatie. Ik bedoel maar, ze heeft het succesvol voor mij verborgen gehouden. Ik wist niet waarom, ze had het me best kunnen vertellen. Ik zou het echt niet doorvertellen. Vertellen beste vriendinnen niet altijd alles tegen elkaar? Ik hoorde een paar geluiden uit de kerkers die ik niet wilde horen en ik besloot dat het het beste was om ze eens wat privacy te gunnen. Ik zou London er wel mee confronteren als ze terug kwam.

Ik begon een beetje zenuwachtig te worden toen ze niet kwam opdagen onder Geschiedenis van Toverkunst van Kist. Maar die vroeg gelukkig niet waar London was dus hoefde ik daar ook geen antwoord op te geven. Ik zag haar weer pas opgewekt en wel bij Gedaanteverwisselingen van professor Anderling. Ik glimlachte naar haar, maar ik meende er eigenlijk helemaal niets van. Ze moest nu maar eens vertellen waar ze de vorige paar uur was geweest.

'Waar was je?', vroeg ik. 'Oh huiswerk maken', zei London. Dat was duidelijk een leugen. 'Je was bij Sneep', siste ik. 'He wat, hoe weet jij dat?', vroeg London zacht. 'Ik ben je gevolgd', siste ik terug. 'Je vertrouwt me niet', zei London woedend. 'Ik vertrouw je wel, maar ik wilde nou wel eens weten waar je heen ging iedere keer als je onvindbaar bent', zei ik. 'Lulu en London', zei professor Anderling streng. 'Ik spreek je straks nog wel', zei ik woedend. 'Lulu', zei professor Anderling streng. Ik keek boos voor me uit en zei geen woord meer in de hele les van Gedaanteverwisselingen.

* * *

**Oké weer een hoofdstukje over Lulu, ze is terecht boos op London vind ik. Haar beste vriendin die een hele affaire voor haar heeft verzwegen...  
**


	7. Flash Back (1)

**Dit is een flash back hoofdstuk van London en Severus. Dit speelt zich alleen af in het verleden. **

**POV London**

* * *

_Sommige mensen schijnen te denken dat het onmogelijk is om met een leraar een relatie te hebben. Ik zeg van niet. Nou heb ik natuurlijk ook een relatie met een leraar. Dus daar zou het ook nog aan kunnen liggen, haha echt wel dus. In het vierde jaar. Het bal komt er aan en ik ben er van overtuigd dat Jackson me naar het bal neemt. Verkeerd gedacht dus._

'Heej', zei Jackson glimlachend en hij legde een hand om mijn middel. Jackson, hij gemiddelde lengte van jongens van zijn leeftijd. Coole naam, Griffoendor student. Ik Ravenklauw student. Slim en pienter. Jackson, slim en ergens zat er misschien nog iets moedigs in verschuilt. Zijn hand ging al snel naar mijn achterwerk en ik trok zijn hand vlug omhoog. Ik wilde niet dat iemand dat zag. Echt niet dus. Dat was te gênant. 'Je gaat toch zingen op het bal?', vroeg Jackson aan me. 'Ja, ik ga een nummer doen', zei ik. 'Welk nummer', zei Jackson. 'Oh Jackson, dat heb ik al tegen je gezegd, dat is een verrassing, er komt een band optreden en ik mag een nummer doen als opening van de avond', zei ik. 'Ja, dat weet ik', zei Jackson geïrriteerd. Ik zuchtte. Jackson. Hij kon aan niets anders denken dan het bal de laatste tijd, maar mij vragen ho maar. Jackson kuste me. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Wat', zei Jackson. 'Met wie ga je', zei ik plotseling. Ik had een briljante ingeving. 'Oh met eh Leah Ann uit Griffoendor', zei Jackson. En plotseling keek hij mij aan alsof hij mij voor het eerst zag. 'Shit', zei hij hardop.

'Shit, zeg dat wel shit!', schreeuwde ik kwaad. 'Ik ben je vriendin, je gaat met Leah Ann uit Griffoendor, nou veel plezier, als je maar weet dat het hierbij over is tussen ons', zei ik kwaad en ik verspilde er verder geen adem aan en ik gaf hem een pets zoals alleen een meisje hem kan vernederen. Er werd geschokt gereageerd door de menigte om ons heen. 'Je bent een zak weet je, een ongevoelige zak, ik kan niet geloven dat ik aan jou een heel jaar heb verspild', zei ik kwaad en ik slingerde mijn tas over mijn schouders. 'Heb ik wat van jullie aan', zei ik kwaad en ik wurmde me door de menigte.

Mijn mantel zwierde achter me aan, net zo boos als ikzelf. Ik hoorde voetstappen achter me en ik keek niet op of om om te zien wie het was en begon alleen nog harder te lopen. Plotseling zonder enige motivatie stopte ik. Ik bekeek mijn rechterhand waarmee ik zojuist Jackson een klap had gegeven. Ik grijnsde breed en liep weer verder. Jackson, hij was het niet waard om een traan om te laten. Plotseling voelde ik een hand op mijn schouder. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om en stond oog in oog met professor Sneep.

'Professor Sneep', zei ik vlug en ik merkte dat ik toch een snik in mijn stem had. 'London, gaat het, ik zag net wat er gebeurde', zei hij bezorgd. Ik besefte plots waar ik was. Ik was beland in de kamer van Hoge Nood. Daar kon niemand ons vinden als ik het niet wilde. Ik had die kamer gevonden in mijn 2e jaar. Een hele prestatie volgens Albus (mijn peetvader). Ik ging op de bank zitten en deed mijn tas af.

'Vertel me, wat is er gebeurd', zei Severus. Ik wilde hem er niet mee lastig vallen, maar ik moest het aan iemand kwijt. Ik wist niet wanneer ik Lulu vandaag nog zou zien. 'Jackson, we hebben een relatie sinds de 3e klas, nu bij het bal, ik was er van overtuigd dat hij mij zou vragen, dat lijkt me nogal logisch als je een relatie met elkaar hebt, tenminste naar mijn opvattingen', begon ik. 'Dat lijkt me ook', zei Severus. 'Hij heeft Leah Ann gevraagd uit Griffoendor, hij is mij gewoon vergeten', zei ik en een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoeken. En nog een. Great, ik ging het op een janken zetten bij mijn favoriete leraar.

'Heej, ssssh, hij is gewoon een ontzettende sukkel dat hij je laat gaan', zei Severus en hij veegde met zijn mouw mijn tranen weg. Zoute tranen. Onze gezichten waren nu heel dicht bij elkaar. 'London', zei Severus in adem. 'Severus', zei ik ook in een adem. We zoende. En we zoende. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren voor we elkaar weer loslieten. Ik hijgde en ik zag dat hij ook hijgde.

'Sorry', fluisterde ik en ik slingerde mijn tas weer over mijn schouders. 'Sorry dat ik je dit heb laten doen, sorry dat ik je zoende, sorry dat ik dingen gecompliceerd maak, ik maak overal een puinhoop van, vergeet dat dit ooit gebeurd is', zei ik en ik wilde weglopen en voordat ik dat kon doen stond Severus zo dicht bij me en hij pakte mijn arm.

'Wat nou als ik je niet kan vergeten', zei hij zacht. 'Probeer het', zei ik. Hij liet mijn arm los en ik liet een verdwaasde Severus achter in de kamer van Hoge Nood.


	8. Flash Back (2)

**Er komen nog een paar flash backs aan van London. Ik kan ze niet allemaal achter elkaar schrijven, dat zou te veel zijn, dus doe ik het in aparte hoofdstukken, dat is dan ook leuker voor bijvoorbeeld een cliffhanger. Even ter informatie, dit is dus een flash back van het vierde jaar van London.  
**

**POV London**

* * *

Mijn gedachtes, ze gingen kriskras door elkaar. Ik kon het niet helpen. Die avond lag ik te denken aan Severus. De manier op hoe hij me had gekust had me geraakt. Hij was heel lief voor me geweest. Liever dan Jackson voor mij was in een jaar. Hij was ook mijn leraar toverdranken. De meeste Griffoendors vreesde hem en dat gaf me alleen meer een goed gevoel, ik wilde Jackson pijn doen op de manier waarop hij mij pijn heeft gedaan. Ben ik nu een bad girl. Nee toch. Alleen iemand die wraak wilt op haar ex. Normaal voor deze tijd toch.

Ik spijbelde bij Toverdranken. Ik bleef gewoon weg. Het kon me niets schelen wat hij er aan deed. Ik was wat aan het hangen in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw in de Westertoren. In plaats van de les Toverdranken was ik huiswerk aan het maken en aan het leren voor mijn aankomende toets. Oh shit, die was vandaag, nou dat hoefde dus niet meer. Wij Ravenklauwers moesten een vraag beantwoorden om in onze leerlingenkamer te komen. In mijn eerste jaar was het me een keer niet gelukt om een vraag te beantwoorden en toen kwam Severus me helpen. Ik vroeg me af of dat een teken was.

Lulu begreep niet wat er aan de hand was, maar ik wilde het haar niet uitleggen of haar er mee lastig vallen. Ik smeet mijn Toverdranken boek kwaad op de grond en sloeg mijn armen over elkaar. Waarom moest alles zo gecompliceerd zijn. En toen wist ik wat ik moest doen. Ik ging mijn song oefenen. Net toen ik op weg wilde gaan naar de kamer van Hoge Nood kwam ik niemand minder dan een woeste Severus Sneep tegen op de kamer van Hoge Nood. De les was schijnbaar afgelopen.

'Wat', zei ik bot en ik zette een geluidssysteem aan en sloot er een microfoon op aan. 'Ik wilde net gaan oefenen dus zeg het maar', zei ik uitdagend. 'Waarom was je niet bij de les, nu ben ik noodgedwongen om je een onvoldoende te geven voor je toets', zei hij kwaad. 'Nou dan doe je dat toch lekker, het kan mij geen reed schelen', zei ik grof.

'Waag het niet om zo tegen me te spreken', zei Severus. 'Oh ja, en dan?', vroeg ik en het kon me niets schelen dat zijn ogen gevaarlijk glinsterden in de duisternis van de kamer. 'Dan ben ik genoodzaakt om je na te laten blijven', zei Severus zacht. Zijn ogen stonden al een stuk zachter.

'Ik vraag toestemming om je te kussen', zei Severus zachtjes. 'Kus me', zei ik. Severus zoende me en zijn lippen krulde zich om die van mij. We plofte op een bed dat er net nog niet stond maar verschenen was omdat we het nodig hadden. Ik rukte zijn mantel af en zijn blouse. Hij deed voorzichtig mijn kleding uit. Ik hijgde en hij ook. 'Moeten we dit wel doen', zei Severus zacht onder het zoenen door. 'Nee, maar ik doe het toch, hoe vind je die', zei ik glimlachend. 'Alsjeblieft maak de dingen niet nog meer gecompliceerder', zei ik. 'Geloof me, dat is het laatste wat ik doe', zei Severus en hij ging met zijn handen zacht en teder over mijn naakte lichaam. Elektrische schokjes voelde ik. Ik deed precies hetzelfde als bij hem.

'Dit was geweldig', zei Severus toen we hijgend naast elkaar lagen. Tevreden en wel. 'Zekerweten', zei ik en ik streek nog even over zijn borst. 'Ga met mij mee naar het bal', zei Severus plotseling. 'Oh Severus, iedereen zal ons zien', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Nou en', zei Severus. 'Oh je wilt niet dat Albus er op zo'n manier achter komt', zei ik waarschuwend. 'Ga met mij naar het bal, alsjeblieft', zei Severus. 'Oké ik doe het', zei ik glimlachend.

'Geweldig', zei Severus opgelucht. 'Zijn we samen?', vroeg ik toen. 'Sorry had ik niet moeten vragen, dom van me, ik wil dingen niet gecompliceerder maken dan...', begon ik. 'Ja, we zijn samen, London ik hou van je', zei Severus. 'Wow, wow Severus, je gaat snel, heel snel, maar ik hou ook van jou', zei ik en ik zoende hem.

'Zie ik je op het bal?', vroeg Severus. 'Reken maar van yes, maarre ik moet wel het bal openen met mijn song', zei ik. 'Geen probleem', zei Severus. 'Dat je niet denkt dat ik je laat zitten', zei ik. 'Absoluut niet', zei Severus. Hij boog zich voorover en kuste me. 'Ik kan je niet loslaten', zei hij. Ik glimlachte. 'Je zou toch moeten', zei ik lachend.


	9. Flash Back (3)

**And again een flash back. Ik hoop dat jullie ze leuk vinden. Ik weet dat Lulu er nogal weinig in voor komt, maar dit zijn tenslotte flashbacks van London en Severus. Dat zijn toch de hoofdpersonages van dit verhaal.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik was er helemaal kaar voor om het bal te openen. Professor Anderling had me succes gewenst en al mijn vrienden stonden klaar om te juichen. Ik ging een nummer van Adele zingen. Rolling In To Deep. De opening was echt geweldig. Ik zag Severus staan en ik moest moeite doen om niet alleen naar hem te kijken. Mijn lange uithalen gingen perfect en ik was binnen een klap populair en ik zag Jackson dansen met Leah Ann en hij had het niet echt naar zijn zin kon ik zien. Het kon me werkelijk geen ruk schelen.

Ik sprong van het podium af en Lulu omhelsde me. 'Dat was geweldig', zei ze. 'Ja he, vond ik nou ook', zei Loena die er een beetje dromerig achter stond in haar knalgele jurk. Ze leek wel een kanarie. Nou ja ieder zo zijn smaak. 'Met wie ga jij nou eigenlijk?', vroeg Lulu en zij toverde een verfomfaaide Fred Wemel tevoorschijn. 'Oh met mij', zei een stem achter me. Het was Severus. Ik glimlachte. 'Sorry Lu, kon het je niet vertellen', zei ik grijnzend en ik pakte Severus zijn hand. 'Hai pap', zei ik tegen Perkamentus. 'Oh heej jongens', zei Albus toen hij met Anderling aan het walsen was. 'Geweldige solo London', zei hij. 'Bedankt pap', zei ik glimlachend en Severus draaide me rond en pakte me bij mijn middel en we danste.

* * *

**POV Lulu**

'Zie je dat, ze is de hele tijd aan het glimlachen', zei ik tegen Loena. 'Dat kan best toch, ze is aan het dansen', zei Loena en ze waslde verder met zichzelf. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Loena was altijd al een apart type geweest, maar hier en nu in haar kanariegele jurk was het zichtbaar waarom. Ik was samen met Fred en hij stapte om de haverklap op mijn voeten. Dat maakte ik hem af en toe ook duidelijk aangezien ik niet graag met blauwe voeten de dansvloer wilde verlaten.

Wat meer interessanter was was London die samen met Sneep aan het dansen was en Perkamentus de peetvader, of liever gezegd gewoon de vader, van London er niets van zei was helemaal verbazingwekkend. Londons solo was geweldig geweest en een groot succes. Maar nu ik goed rond keek was London nergens meer te vinden. Ik was teleurgesteld dat ik geen vriendje had. Ik bedoel maar, Fred is aardig hoor en hij en zijn broer George Wemel waren het grappigste stel van de hele school, maar ik voelde niets voor hem.

* * *

**POV London**

Ik was samen met Severus de balzaal uitgesneaked. Ik was er helemaal klaar voor om een gloednieuwe start te maken met Severus Sneep. Jackson hij was verleden tijd. Zo verleden tijd als verleden tijd maar zijn kon. Ik maakte Severus nerveus, dat merkte ik. Dat was iets bijzonders aangezien hij bijna nooit nerveus werd. Van welke leerling dan ook.

We stonden achter een van de koetsen van Beauxbaton en waren onzichtbaar voor de rest van de school. De dikke laag sneeuw smolt waar we liepen en maakte een keurig paadje dat zich ook weer dichtmetselde zodra we erop gelopen hadden zodat niemand onze sporen ons nog na kon trekken of volgen.

Ik zag dat Severus me helemaal in zich opnam. Mijn jurk, mijn lichaam, mijn halvemaan ketting. Ik had een prachtige blauwe jurk aan. Over het middengedeelte vanaf mijn heupen tot mijn ronddingen waren zilveren glittertjes er doorheen gestikt.

'Je ziet er echt prachtig uit', zei Severus zacht. 'Jij mag er ook wel wezen', zei ik grijnzend.

Severus ging met zijn vingertoppen langs mijn hals en ik voelde de vertrouwde elektrische schokjes weer. Ik merkte dat ik begon te hijgen toen hij zijn zachte tedere lippen op mijn hals drukte en zijn weg baande naar mijn lippen. 'Ik wil jou', zei Severus en hij hijgde ook. 'Ik wil jou', zei ik als antwoord. 'Nog een dans, een laatste dans', zei ik. 'Nog een laatste dans', zei Severus en we wisten nu al dat hij over niet al te lange tijd mijn jurk zou gaan ontritsen.


	10. Daddy Knows Best

**Dit hoofdstuk is geen flash back meer, anders dan noem ik het hoofdstuk wel flashback en dan het nummer erachter van de hoeveelste flashback. **

**POV London**

* * *

De manier waarop ik liep was duidelijk dat er iets was veranderd in mij of aan mij. Ik was volwassener geworden sinds ik een relatie had met mijn eigen Toverdrankmeester. Ik was op zoek naar mijn peetvader Albus Perkamentus om hem weer eens even te spreken van vader tot dochter.

Toen ik aankwam bij het kantoortje van mijn vader was de deur dicht maar ik kon prima horen wat er gezegd werd en door wie. De stemmen van Albus, Dorothea Omber en Anderling galmde door de deur heen.

'Je hebt toch zeker wel gehoord van de gepaste straffen op Zweinstein Dorothea', zei een woedende professor Anderling. 'Oh jawel, maar mijn methodes zorgen ervoor dat leerlingen...', begon Omber. 'Mijn beste professor', zei Perkamentus en zijn rustige en kalme stem had effect op beide. Ik grijnsde. Niemand kon tegen mijn vader (peetvader) op. 'We hebben hier op Zweinstein, zoals Minerva zegt, gepaste straffen op Zweinstein, maak er geen grote zaak van Dorothea en houd u zich nou gewoon aan deze regels', zei Perkamentus en daarmee was duidelijk de kous af.

Ik klopte. Ik had genoeg gehoord en wilde dat ze beide weg gingen. Het was misschien egoïstisch van me, maar ik wilde mijn vader even voor mezelf. 'Binnen', zei een vertrouwde stem. Ik deed de deur open die kraakte en piepte net als in een horror film.

'Mijn dochter is nu aan de beurt en ik zou graag even met haar willen praten', zei Perkamentus. Ik keek hem dankbaar aan. Anderling knikte naar me en Omber gunde me geen blik waardig. Ik keek haar ijzig aan toen ze de kamer verliet.

'Als blikken kunnen doden', zei Perkamentus zuchtend en hij omhelsde me. 'Wat brengt jou hier m'n kind', zei Perkamentus. Ik worstelde met het feit dat ik een relatie heb met mijn Toverdrankmeester en mijn meest behulpzame persoon op aarde het nog niet wist.

'Ik wilde iets vragen', zei ik toen. 'Vraag maar raak kind vraag maar raak', zei Perkamentus en hij liet zich vallen in zijn stoel. 'Professor Omber is echt een vreselijke lerares en ik en sommige medeleerlingen van mij hebben bedacht om eens wat te gaan doen aan de incapabele lessen van haar, door zelf wat meer van het Verweer te doen en daarvoor hebben we een oefenruimte nodig', zei ik. Ik zei het zo subtiel mogelijk zonder te veel informatie prijs te geven.

'Maar lieve kind, je weet al lang waar je kan oefenen waar niemand je vind, je hoeft het alleen maar te vragen', zei Perkamentus. Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog en ik voelde me echt oer stom dat ik daar niet aan gedacht had. De kamer van Hoge Nood, daar kwam ik bijna iedere dag om te flikflooien met Severus!

'Is er nog iets, ik voel dat je nog iets dwars zit m'n kind', zei Perkamentus. 'Denken wordt vaak overschat', mompelde ik en ik groef dieper in mijn geheugen. Ik zat te twijfelen of ik het hem zou vertellen over mijn relatie of niet en ik wist dat hij er op een gegeven moment toch wel achter zou komen en... Nee ik zou het hem niet vertellen. Ik wist niet hoe lang ik het nog voor hem verborgen kon houden, maar ik deed mijn best, laten we het daar maar op houden.

'Nee eigenlijk wilde ik je gewoon even zien pap, ik heb je al in geen eeuwen gezien, alleen de eerste dag toen we hier waren en soms bij het avondeten en dat ook niet altijd', zei ik. 'Ik weet het, ik heb het druk m'n kind, ik heb het druk en ik zou willen dat het anders was', zei Perkamentus en plotseling zag hij er vermoeid uit en ik had medelijden met hem gekregen. 'Ik kan je helpen pap, ik ben niet voor niets bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld', zei ik glimlachend. 'Nee lieverd, ik wil het niet hebben, je zou het ongetwijfeld kunnen, daar twijfel ik niet aan, maar ik wil het niet hebben', zei Perkamentus. 'Oké pap', zei ik.

'Nou hoe bevallen de lessen van Toverdranken', zei Perkamentus en ik verslikte me bijna in mijn thee. 'Goed, g... goed', zei ik hoestend. 'Gaat het', zei Perkamentus en hij klopte me op mijn rug. 'Ik ben blij dat nog een van de lessen je goed bevalt, want volgens mij ben je ook al in geen tijden meer bij Kist geweest', zei Perkamentus. 'Hoe weet je dat?', vroeg ik. 'Oh geesten worden vaak onderschat', zei Perkamentus met een twinkeling in zijn ogen. 'Geschiedenis van Toverkunst, het is zo saai, ik kan mijn aandacht er gewoon niet bijhouden', zei ik.

'Misschien is het best een goed idee als je dat vak laat vallen en bijvoorbeeld net als Hermelien Griffel het vak Voorspellend Rekenen neemt of zoiets', zei Perkamentus. 'Oh alles beter dan Geschiedenis van Toverkunst van K... professor Kist', zei ik. Perkamentus glimlachte. 'Dan is het hierbij geregeld', zei Perkamentus. Ik baalde wel een beetje, want dat betekende dat ik nu twee uur minder met Severus kon doorbrengen, maar ik was blij dat ik van Kist af was. Opgeruimd staat netjes.

'Goed m'n kind, ik zou zeggen ga lekker iets voor jezelf doen, ik vrees dat ik niet in een erg goede bui ben en ik ben bovendien vermoeid, je hebt waarschijnlijk wel gehoord waar het gesprek van net over ging?', vroeg Perkamentus. Ik knikte. 'Sorry pap, het was niet mijn bedoeling om luistervink te spelen', zei ik eerlijk. 'Geeft niet, het was misschien zelfs goed dat je het hoorde', zei Perkamentus. Ik omhelsde hem nog een keertje en zat met een knoop in mijn maag toen ik de kamer uit liep.

Een positief ding, ik wist een prima plek voor de SVP om te oefenen. Dat was geen probleem meer.


	11. Snapes Biggest Mistake

**Dit is een hoofdstuk vanuit Sneeps standpunt. Het leek me wel interessant om iets uit zijn standpunt te beschrijven. Hoe hij zich voelt tegenover London. **

**POV Severus**

* * *

Wanneer je verliefd bent doe je gekke dingen. In mijn geval wel heel gek. Ik ben namelijk verliefd op een leerlinge. London Hartley heet ze. Ze is een prachtmeid een parel waar je alles voor doet om die mooi te houden. Mijn grootste fout tot nu toe dan was dan ook om voor haar te vallen ben ik bang.

Ik kan haar geen normaal tienerleven schenken. Ik ben al volwassen en zij niet, ze wordt dit jaar 17 in haar vijfde jaar in Ravenklauw, gelukkig, dan hoeven we het niet meer geheim te houden, tenminste nog even, want ze zit nog op Zweinstein, maar daarna hoeven we het niet geheim te houden. Als er nog een daarna komt, als we het allemaal nog halen, dat is natuurlijk de grote vraag. Halen we het tot zover? Of geven we het op. Als het aan mij ligt geef ik het nooit op.

'Ik geef nooit op aan jou', zei ik in Londons oor. 'Ik geef ook nooit op aan jou', zei London tegen hem even zacht en ze zoende hem. Haar lippen waren vurig en een heet gevoel ging door mijn lichaam alsof ik in vuur en vlam stond. Ik had een plan, een plan om me voor altijd aan haar te binden als zij dat ook wilde.

'Mijn liefste London Hartley', zei hij en hij pakte een doosje waar een prachtige ring in zat voor de perfecte vrouw. London sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en slaakte een klein kreetje. 'Je hoeft nog niet meteen ja te zeggen, maar ik wil je laten weten hoeveel ik voor je voel op mijn manier. Ik wil je nooit meer kwijt', zei Severus.

London hield haar adem in. Dat zag ik en ze was blij, maar tegelijkertijd ook benauwd. Ik glimlachte geruststellend naar haar. Natuurlijk zou ik ook teleurgesteld zijn als ze nee zei als haar antwoord, maar het zou kunnen, ze was nog niet eens volwassen, dus ik zal het zeker respecteren, wat haar keuze ook zal zijn.

'Deze ring is voor de toekomst, alleen voor de toekomst en alleen als jij het wilt', ging ik verder. Ik zag London steeds benauwder kijken en ik kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen. Ik begon te beseffen dat dit misschien een beetje een vreemde move was van mij. Zeker omdat we het nog nooit aan een simpele ziel vertelt hebben en haar vader is Albus Perkamentus en je kon zien dat London daarmee zat te worstelen.

'Zou je mijn vrouw willen worden, ooit, dit is waarschijnlijk het meest waardeloze aanzoek dat ooit heeft plaatsgevonden', zei ik ietwat triest. London pakte me bij mijn schouders vast. 'Nee hoor je me, dit is reuze romantisch, al die kaarsen die je hebt aangestoken', zei London en ze meende het oprecht. Ze zuchtte diep. 'Ik wil dolgraag je vrouw worden', zei ze toen tot mijn grote opluchting. 'Pas als ik afgestudeerd ben hoor', waarschuwde ze me. Ik knikte gretig.

'Als je dit aan je Peetvader gaat vertellen dan vermoord hij me waarschijnlijk omdat ik hem niet eerst zijn hand heb gevraagd', zei ik. Ik was inderdaad als de dood voor Albus Perkamentus. Het schoolhoofd met wie ik een goede band had en ik heb een relatie met zijn dochter en ik heb hem niet eens om zijn hand gevraagd, ik heb hem niet eens vertelt dat we een relatie hebben met elkaar.

Ik glimlachte naar haar en schoof de ring om haar vinger. Het was een zilveren ring met een diamant erop. Nadat ik haar de ring had omgeschoven drukte ik mijn lippen vurig op die van haar. 'Je bent mijn verloofde', zei ik opgewonden. Ik was dolblij en gelukkig. 'Jammer dat we het niet van de daken kunnen schreeuwen', zei London. Ik knikte. Daarom was het waarschijnlijk de grootste fout van mijn leven om haar ten huwelijk te vragen. Toch dacht zij daar gelukkig anders over.


	12. Moral Support

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat weer gewoon door. London is nog steeds aan het twijfelen of ze het vadertjelief moet vertellen of niet en ze besluit het in elk geval Lulu te vertellen. Hoe zou zij reageren. Wordt het duidelijk dat ze het niet aan haar vader kan vertellen. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik was in een opperbest humeur toen ik de kerkers verliet. Eigenlijk wilde ik de kerkers helemaal niet verlaten. Severus was zo lief voor me. Hij had me ten huwelijk gevraagd! Ik ben met hem verloofd! Hoe zeldzaam was dat! Ik had alleen een probleem, aan wie kon ik die fantastische nieuws kwijt, kon ik het wel kwijt, mocht ik het wel kwijt. Dat is een vraag waarmee ik zit te worstelen als een gek.

Ik had een beslissing genomen, hoe moeilijk kon het zijn om de beslissing te nemen. Ik vertelde het als iemand het vroeg. Van wie was die ring, vanaf wanneer heb je hem, als iemand het al op viel. Zweinstein was gelukkig groot.

Ik omhelsde Lulu. 'Heej wat is er met jou, ik heb jou niet zo vrolijk gezien sinds je met het bal ging dansen met Sev', zei Lulu. Ik trok haar met mijn ring hand mee. Lulu zag het meteen. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en sloeg bijna dubbel van verbazing. 'Oh mijn God, nee echt waar', zei Lulu razend enthousiast, maar ik zag ook bezorgdheid in haar stem. 'Oh wat is er, ben je het er niet mee eens, had ik nee moeten zeggen', zei ik vlug.

'Nee, jullie zijn geweldig samen, het is alleen dat andere mensen er niet zo over zullen denken', zei Lulu. 'Dat weet ik Lulu', zei ik. Ze bewonderde mijn ring. 'Hij is echt prachtig', zei ze bewonderend. 'Hij is een rijke erfgename', zei ik grijnzend. We lachte en al snel kwamen we niet meer bij.

We zaten aan de tafel te lunchen en ik keek een paar keer verleidelijk naar Severus en dan moesten Lulu en ik zo hard lachen dat het voor Severus wel duidelijk was dat ik het haar vertelt had. Er zweefde een uil naar me toe. 'Middagpost?', zei ik verbaasd en ik pakte de brief aan.

_Lieve London Hartley,_

_Je bent de vrouw van mijn leven en ik laat je nooit meer gaan. Ik neem aan dat je het Lulu vertelt hebt. Aan de manier waarop jullie aan het lachen zijn denk ik van wel. Geeft niets, geeft helemaal niets, ik kan het me voorstellen dat je het aan iemand wilt vertellen. Ik vertrouw Lulu en jou mijn leven toe dus maakt het me niets uit, het veranderd niets aan de liefde die ik voor jou voel en heb._

_xxx S._

'Is dat van wie ik denk dat het is', zei Lulu scherp tegen mij. Ze had over mijn schouder meegelezen en ze grijnsde naar Severus. Die zwaaide kort naar haar. 'Ja, ik denk het wel', zei ik langzaam. 'Ga je het Perkamentus vertellen denk je?', vroeg Lulu. 'Ik denk dat er niets anders tegenop zit dan het hem te vertellen, maar ik moet eerst Severus even meeslepen en hij is als de dood dat Perkamentus hem gaat vermoorden. Lulu lachte. 'Waarom?', vroeg ze.

'Nou hij heeft Perkamentus niet om zijn hand gevraagd', zei ik grijnzend. Lulu moest keihard lachen. Zo hard dat anderen vreemd opkeken waar het geluid vandaan komt. 'Keep your voice down', zei ik wanhopig. 'Sorry, maar hij is bang dat hij vermoord wordt door Perkamentus, die is goed, die is echt goed', zei Lulu. 'Ik zal je nog eens wat vertellen', zei ik hoofdschuddend en op dat moment kwam een van onze minst geliefde persoontjes langs.

Draco Malfidus, geflankeerd door zijn trolvriendjes Korzel en Kwast. 'Mijn hemel Lijpe Lulu en London, we horen jullie helemaal van de andere kant van de Grote Zaal. Ik geloof dat we het beste punten kunnen aftrekken wegens geluidsoverlast, eens zien...', begon Malfidus. 'Ho eens even, punten aftrekken', zei Lulu en ze stond vlak voor Malfidus zijn neus. 'Punten aftrekken, ben je gek geworden Malfidus, alleen leraren kunnen punten aftrekken', zei ze zacht en dreigend. 'En leerlingen van het Inquisitiekorps', zei Malfidus.

'Het wat', zei Hermelien zwakjes die er bij kwam staan. 'Het Inquisitiekorps Griffel, een groep dat leraren als professor Omber graag een handje helpt', zei Malfidus. 'Je bedoelt slijmers zoals jij Malfidus', zei Lulu. 'Lulu', zei ik waarschuwend. 'Ja, zeker weten dat ik punten aftrek van Ravenklauw eens kijken...', begon Malfidus.

Opnieuw gaf iemand Malfidus een dreun en dit keer wat ik het niet. Het was Lulu. 'Eens kijken of je nog wat kan zeggen als ik je helemaal bont en blauw heb geslagen!', krijste ze woedend.

Malfidus hief zijn hoofd op en bekeek zijn blauwe oog. Hij trilde van woede. Hij was zo woedend dat hij vergat punten af te trekken waar hij zojuist mee bezig was. Hij beende woedend weg. Lulu wreef over haar vuist. 'Pfff dat lucht op', zei ze. 'Dat was geweldig', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh oh, wegwezen, hij komt eraan, dit keer niet alleen', waarschuwde Hermelien. Ik keek en jawel hoor, professor Omber kwam eraan met professor Sneep. Ik kon een grijns niet onderdrukken.

'Volgens onze informatie hebben we vernomen dat u juffrouw Watford de heer Malfidus een blauw oog heeft geslagen', zei professor Omber met haar meisjesachtige stem. Ik grinnikte luid. 'Vind je dat grappig Perkamentus', sneerde Omber. 'Hartley mevrouw, Hartley is de naam', zei ik gniffelend. Professor Omber keek me woedend aan en ze wist dat ze niets kon uithalen hier in het bijzijn van Perkamentus die in de Grote Zaal ook zat te lunchen.

'Mevrouw Watford heeft u inderdaad...', begon Severus. Ik glimlachte bemoedigend naar hem. Hij glimlachte terug. Heel voorzichtig, hij wilde niet dat Omber het hoe dan ook van ons te weten zou komen, we moesten heel voorzichtig zijn dit jaar. Al deden we dat misschien niet genoeg. Lulu wist het inmiddels al van ons.

'Natuurlijk heeft ze dat gedaan, wat denkt u zelf professor, dat ik het zelf heb gedaan', zei Malfidus woedend. 'Rustig meneer Malfidus, rustig mevrouw Watford zou de gepaste straf krijgen die ze verdient, ten eerste...', begon Omber. 'Wacht eens even ik ging de straf toch bepalen, u heeft mij erbij gehaald professor', sneerde Severus.

Ik zag dat Lulu even bang was geweest dat Omber inderdaad punten aftrek zou gaan geven voor Ravenklauw. 'Oh ja, ja professor Sneep, gaat uw gang', zei Omber met tegenzin.

'U bent genoodzaakt om extra Toverdranklessen te volgen, op z'n minst 1 keer extra nablijven wordt dat dus', zei Severus. 'Oh ja en 10 punten aftrek', zei Severus en achter Ombers rug om gaf hij mij een knipoog. Malfidus was woedend dat Lulu niet meer straf kreeg.

'Dat was mazzel, wil je mee naar het strafwerk, alsjeblieft?', vroeg Lulu. 'Tuurlijk', zei ik grijnzend. 'Waarom wil je voor je lol in die kerkers zitten echt hoor', zei Ron vol walging. 'Nou niet echt voor mijn lol, meer voor steun, morele steun', zei ik grijnzend.


	13. Lulu The Great And Powerful

**Dit hoofdstuk is voor SissyHuys, zij wilde graag wat meer weten over het uiterlijk van Lulu Watford. Dit is een hoofdstukje over Lulu.**

**POV Lulu.**

* * *

Lulu bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel. Stiekem was ik jaloers op London, soms dan. London was prachtig. Met haar blonde haar zat alles mee, ze kon zelfs de strenge Toverdrankmeester voor zich winnen zonder een liefdesdrankje, iets wat in eerste instantie onmogelijk had geleken in mijn ogen. Nee ik had had het mis. En goed ook. Mijn beste vriendin heeft zich verloofd.

Mijn grijze ogen waar je jezelf in spiegelbeeld kon zien als je goed keek en rode haar maakte mij toch ook best knap al zeg ik het zelf. Ik vond dat ik best een vriendje verdiende. Ik weet dat het heel raar klinkt, maar Malfidus. Iedere keer maakt hij mij zo ontzettend kwaad, maar toch maakte hij iets in mij los wat ik nooit gedacht had. Ik had hem laatst een blauw oog geslagen en dat voelde geweldig. Dus het is niet dat ik sympathie voor hem begin te voelen, of wel.

Ik liep richting het trappenhuis maar besefte al snel dat ik wat vergeten was. Het belangrijkste van de dag. Mijn tas met mijn boeken erin. Kan het nog erger. Welke idioot vergeet nou zijn of haar boekentas terwijl hij/zij op Zweinstein zit. Dat is gewoon te gek voor woorden.

Toen ik weer terug de trap op liep knalde ik tegen niemand minder dan Malfidus op. Zijn blauwe oog werd een stuk minder, waarschijnlijk met ietwat hulp van tovenaarskracht geloofde ik. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij verder niets gedaan om het zichzelf nog moeilijker te maken, alleen makkelijker.

'Kijk uit waar je loopt Lijpo', zei Malfidus. Ik zuchtte. 'Je hebt niets geleerd van je les nietwaar', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hoe is het met je blauwe oog', zei ik grijnzend. Malfidus duwde me zo snel tegen de muur aan en boorde zijn elleboog in mijn keel dat ik naar adem hapte. 'Wat zei je daar, durf dat nog eens te herhalen', zei Malfidus ijzig. Ik keek in de blauwe ogen van Malfidus die stonden ijskoud en dreigend.

Ik hijgde en hij ook. 'Waarom moet je ook een meisje zijn, anders had ik je al lang tot moes geslagen', zei Malfidus. Ik grinnikte en Malfidus zijn greep werd slapper en uiteindelijk liet hij los. Ik grinnikte. 'Meisjes slaan is buiten je bereik Malfidus', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja, zelfs ik heb zo mijn grenzen', zei Malfidus. Ik grijnsde naar hem en liep weer verder. Ik voelde de ogen van Malfidus in mijn rug prikken.

* * *

'Je weet niet wat er net gebeurde London', zei ik enthousiast en plotseling besloot ik het geheim te houden. London heeft haar hele relatie voor een jaar lang geheim gehouden en nu kan ik hetzelfde doen met een klein geheimpje.

'Ja, wat is er?', vroeg London. Ik grijnsde. 'Niets laat maar, professor Omber is aan het woord, waat het niet haar nog een keer tegen te spreken, ik wil niet nog meer punten aftrek van Ravenklauw', zei ik waarschuwend. London grijnsde en op haar gezicht stond een wacht-maar-af-ligt-eraan-of-ze-zich-gedraagd-blik. Ik keek nieuwsgierig naar London, wat was ze nu in hemelsnaam weer van plan.

En jawel hoor. London ging weer tegen Omber in en die raakte daar enorm gefrustreerd door. Ze wist dat ze niets tegen London kon doen omdat haar peetvader/vader Perkamentus was. Met andere woorden London was onaantastbaar. Ik hoopte alleen maar dat Omber geen wraak ging nemen via mij. Dan zou ze wel heel laag zinken. Dat was zelfs voor Omber begrippen zielig, toch?

* * *

'Heb je al een oplossing gevonden voor de SVP?', vroeg Hermelien toen die langs kwam. 'Ja, eigenlijk wel, maar ik wist niet hoe ik jullie even apart kon krijgen zonder de boel meteen te verraden', zei London. 'Dat begrijp ik, maar wat heb je voor iets geniaals bedacht', zei Hermelien.

'De kamer van Hoge Nood', zei London zacht. 'Geniaal, dat ik daar zelf niet aan heb gedacht', zei Hermelien. 'Ik heb de kamer in mijn 2e jaar ontdekt en volgens Perkamentus is dat een hele prestatie', zei London trots. 'Heb je het eigenlijk aan hem gevraagd of niet?', vroeg Ron. 'Ja, eerst wel, ik heb een hele hoop geheimen weten te omzijlen, waar ik inmiddels goed in begin te worden, oh en natuurlijk zei hij dat ik het al lang wist en toen wist ik het', zei London. 'Geniaal, echt gewoon geniaal', zei Ron duister.

London en ik liepen samen naar de volgende les. London sloeg een gang af voor Voorspellend Rekenen en ik moest 2 uur bij Kist harden en doorbijten. Gelukkig waren we samen met Griffoendor ingedeeld en die vonden Kist net zo erg als wij. Hermelien was de enige die de moeite nam om aantekeningen te maken en de rest van de hele klas, waaronder ik, zat de hele les niets te doen en een beetje te dagdromen. Af en toe vloog er een vlieg langs die dan zoemend je in slaap bracht. Zeker als er buiten een waterig zonnetje door de ramen scheen in je ogen werd het er niet makkelijker op gemaakt om wakker te blijven.

Inderdaad daar was de vlieg weer. Zzzzzz. Hij zoemde en landde op mijn tafeltje, ik had zin om hem een mep te geven met mijn grote zware Geschiedenis van Toverkunst boek, maar ik besefte dat zelfs professor Kist het zou horen. Alles behalve nuttig. Misschien kon ik ook vragen aan Perkamentus of ik Voorspellend Rekenen mocht doen samen met London. En met die gedachten lach viel ik langzaam in slaap. Ik deed nog een paar keer een poging om mijn ogen open te houden en toen dwaalde ik af. De vlieg zoemde weer weg en ik was ook weg. In dromeland. Relaxte les ooit geloof ik.


	14. Relaxed Is No Longer The Issue

**Dit is een hoofdstuk weer van London, professor Anderling geeft een belangrijke waarschuwing. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik moest lachen toen ik Severus vertelde wat er tussen Lulu en London daadwerkelijk was gebeurd. Echt lachen, dat was een lange tijd gleden. Ik sloeg mijn tas weer over mijn schouders en gaf Severus een kus.

'Zie ik je nog wel?', vroeg hij. 'Sorry, ik weet het niet, ik heb echt bergen huiswerk', zei ik. 'Oké, anders tot vanavond bij het avondeten', zei Severus teleurgesteld. 'Sorry', herhaalde ik. Ik wilde net gaan toen Severus mijn arm pakte.

'Ben je er klaar voor', zei Severus plotseling. 'Waarvoor', zei ik verward. 'Trouwen?', vroeg Severus. 'Dat heb ik al gezegd, zo lang het na mijn studie is', zei ik. Severus knikte en zoende me. Zijn lippen raakte de mijne vurig. 'Hmmm, hoe graag ik hier ook wil blijven, ik moet toch echt gaan, mijn vader vermoord me als ik te laat kom', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oké dan', zei Severus. Ik grinnikte.

'Ik hou van je', zei hij. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik. Ik had dat al in geen tijden meer gezegd en was verbaasd dat ik het antwoordde. Ik had verwacht dat ik daarvoor de eerste stap moest nemen. Met tegenzin verliet ik de kerkers.

Ik lachte nar Lulu. 'Hai', zei ik vrolijk. 'Jij bent vrolijk', zei Lulu meteen. Ik grinnikte. 'Dat kan maar door een persoon komen geloof ik', zei Lulu. Ik knikte en frunnikte en draaide aan mijn verlovingsring. Ik besefte dat ik een van die weinige was die verloofd was during high school time! Dat was beangstigend maar ook cool. Als het nu maar ook ging werken.

'London Perkamentus Hartley', zei professor Anderling streng. Ik keek haar boos aan. Dat was mijn volledige naam en die noemde ze altijd alleen maar als ik er bij moest zijn met mijn aandacht. Lulu keek me grijnzend aan. 'Lulu Watford, kijk voor je', blafte Anderling. Iemand was vandaag in een slechte bui. Ik vroeg me af of dat door Omber zou komen, aangezien Omber en Anderling het nou niet echt konden vinden met elkaar.

Ik lette de hele les zorgvuldig op zodat ik Ravenklauw niet nog meer punten zou kosten. Professor Anderling was echt heel chagrijnig over iets. Na de les bleef ik nog heel even na. 'Professor', zei ik voorzichtig. 'Gaat het wel met u?', vroeg ik. 'Lief van je dat je dat vraagt, nee dat mens werkt me op mijn zenuwen', brieste Anderling en ik wist meteen wie ze bedoelde. 'Omber', zei ik hardop. 'Precies, ik haat haar', zei Anderling frustrerend. Voor zover ik wist was Anderling nog nooit zo openhartig geweest en ik besloot er gebruik van te maken door haar te helpen.

'Mocht het iets helpen, ik doe er alles aan om haar het leven zo zuur mogelijk te maken', zei ik. 'Pas op, zij doet er alles aan om jou het leven zuur te maken, het ministerie gaat zich met Zweinstein bemoeien', zei Anderling. 'Ja, dat had ik ook al begrepen tijdens haar speech', zei ik grimmig en ik moest denken aan de eerste dag van het schooljaar waarop Omber Perkamentus had onderbroken in zijn speech.

'Inderdaad, maar wees dus voorzichtig, alsjeblieft, zelfs je vader kan door haar in de problemen komen', zei Anderling. Ik schrok van die waarschuwing, want daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht, ik dacht alleen maar aan dat mijn vader de machtigste man ter wereld was, machtiger dan het hele ministerie bij elkaar, maar natuurlijk kon het ministerie van Toverkunst besluiten dat mijn vader een ouwe machtsbeluste gek was dat uit was op het baantje van Droebel. Ik schoot rechtovereind. 'Bedankt professor', zei ik. 'Jij bedankt', zei Anderling.

Ik rende naar de toren van Griffoendor waar ik gelukkig Lulu en Marcel tegen het lijf liep. 'We moeten nu beginnen, met de SVP bedoel ik', zei ik vlug. 'Oh ja', zei Marcel en hij gaf het wachtwoord aan de Dikke Dame. Die liet ons binnen. De Dikke Dame keek verbaasd op naar mij, want zij wist ook heel goed dat ik geen Griffoendor student was en meestal kwamen die niet in de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor.

Ik trof natuurlijk meteen Hermelien, Harry en Ron aan. 'We moeten nu beginnen met de SVP', zei ik. 'Wat', zei Ron verward het was duidelijk dat hij er niets van begreep, van mijn noodkreet dan.

Ik glimlachte ernstig en vertelde wat er gebeurd was in na de les toen ik naar professor Anderling toe kwam. 'Snappen jullie het dan niet, het is zo klaar als een klontje, het ministerie wil ons niet klaarstomen voor de strijd die er toch gaat komen, de strijd tegen... tegen Voldemort', zei ik en die naam blies ik met een adem uit. Hermelien keek verbaasd. Ze had nog nooit de naam Voldemort uit mijn naam horen komen.

'We snappen het, we gaan meteen plannen maken om zo snel mogelijk bij elkaar te komen', zei Hermelien en we gingen uitgebreid overleggen wat we het beste konden gebruiken om de hele SVP bijeen te roepen.

Hermelien bedacht een slimme truc door nep galjoenen uit de delen aan de lessen van de SVP en die begonnen in je zak te branden wanneer er een bijeenkomst was, dan stond de data erop van de eerst volgende meeting.

'Dat is vergevorderd Hermelien', zei ik bewonderend. Ik was echt nooit op zo'n spreuk gekomen. 'Ja echt geniaal', zei Ron bewonderend. Hermelien gloeide van trots en bescheidenheid. 'Het is een handig trucje', gaf ze toe.

'Een handig trucje, je kan bescheiden zijn, maar je kan ook bescheiden zijn', zei Lulu grijnzend. Ik stak mijn arm door die van Lulu. 'Zien we jullie bij het eten', zei ik. Hermelien knikte.

Het waren dus al met geen relaxte dagen voorlopig. Ik had geen tijd meer voor Severus en die was daar een beetje teleurgesteld over, maar hij begreep dat ik mijn tentames moest leren voor mijn SLIJMBALLEN, dat waren de belangrijkste examens. En bovendien hij was zelf leerling op Zweinstein geweest en wist dus hoe de tentamens waren. Ik leerde wel eens samen met hem. Maar Severus vond ook dat ik bij mijn eigen leeftijdsgenootjes moest blijven en hij legde zich er bij neer dat we elkaar voorlopig niet meer zo vaak konden zien als anders. Hij wist dat ik tijd voor hem zou maken als ik dat kon en andersom ook.

'Gaat het een beetje', zei Lulu tegen me toen ik de zweetdruppels langs mijn lichaam voelde glijden. Ik had het bloedheet en ik zat verdiept in en van de boeken van Toverdranken. 'Ik geloof dat ik het niet meer aan kan', zei ik langzaam en ik stond voorzichtig op. Ik moest me vastgrijpen aan een van de stoelen en ik voelde dat ik bezweek onder mijn eigen gewicht. Ik gaf een gil en voor ik het wist was het zwart voor mijn ogen.


	15. Out The Game

**Dit hoofdstuk is wederom weer over London. Ze is flauw gevallen tijdens het studeren voor de examens. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik werd wakker in de ziekenzaal. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik voelde het koude zweet langs mijn rug lopen. Ik hijgde een beetje. Ik kon het niet meer aan en ik was nog maar net begonnen. Ik ging rechtop zitten en voelde of de nep galjoen nog steeds in mijn zak zat. Die zat er gelukkig nog.

Ik keek wie er naast mijn bed en verwachtte half dat Severus er zat. Maar dat kon natuurlijk niet. Lulu zat naast me. Vertrouwde Lulu. 'Lulu', zei ik zwakjes. Ik was verbaasd hoe verzwakt ik klonk. Het had in mijn hoofd toch sterker dan dat geklonken. 'Rustig maar, je bent in orde hoor', zei madame Pleister. Ik glimlachte. 'Stress denk ik', zei ik zuchtend. 'Je moet alleen rustig aan doen, je mag de komende tijd niet leren', zei madame Pleister.

'Wat, maar hoe moet ik dan die SLIJMBALLEN halen!', riep ik in paniek uit. 'Tja, misschien zou je ze volgend jaar kunnen doen', zei madame Pleister. 'Of', zei ik trillend. 'Je zou twee nachten hier kunnen blijven en dan mag je daarna weer aan het werk, dan kan ik erop toe zien dat je rustig blijft', zei madame Pleister.

'Doe dan in godsnaam maar dat laatste', zei ik met tegenzin. Ik liet me weer terugvallen op de kussens. 'Ik kan je op de hoogte houden van de laatste nieuwtjes en ik beloof je dat we geen meeting houden', zei Lulu. 'Geen meeting', herhaalde ik. 'Oké Lulu, je kan later terugkomen, bezoek uur is nu voorbij', zei madame Pleister streng. Ik keek haar triest aan. 'Maar twee dagen', zei Lulu positief. Ik grimaste.

* * *

Ik verveelde me dood op de ziekenzaal. Boeken waren verboden terrein voor mij. Ik glimlachte breed toen ik Severus buiten bezoekuur aan zag komen.

'Professor het is geen bezoekuur', zei madame Pleister. Ik was dolblij en gelukkig om hem te zien. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Ik kon zien dat hij bezorgd was geweest. Hij ging rustig zitten op mijn bed. 'Professor', zei madame Pleister zwakjes. Ze was geen vrouw om het tegen iemand als Severus op te nemen. 'Het is goed hoor', zei Severus. 'Nou vooruit dan', zei madame Pleister met tegenzin en ze liep mopperend weg en verdween uit het zicht. Ik was de enige op de ziekenzaal helaas.

'Ik was zo bezorgd om je', zei Severus. 'Bezorgdheid, staat je goed', zei ik grijnzend. Severus keek me verbaasd aan en drukte zijn lippen. Het was een korte kus naar mijn mening. 'Waarom was je flauw gevallen?', vroeg Severus. 'Vanwege de tentamens, ik maakte me zorgen over van alles, over ons, over de examens, wie ik het zou vertellen over ons en wie niet en dan bedoel ik mijn vader, ik weet niet of ik het nog langer voor hem verborgen kan houden', zei ik. Een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoek.

'Heej, sssh', zei Severus en hij veegde traan weg. 'Heej maak je haar niet zo van streek', zei madame Pleister streng. 'Sorry ik wilde niet', zei Severus. 'Het is goed madame Pleister', zei ik. 'Nou vooruit dan', zei madame Pleister.

'We moeten het hem vertellen dan, voordat hij er zelf achterkomt, ik weet zeker dat hij het niet leuk gaat vinden om het zelf uit te moeten zoeken of dat hij er per ongeluk achter komt', zei Severus. 'Dat is inderdaad beter', zei ik. 'Zal ik hem halen dan?', vroeg Severus. Ik knikte.

Ik had het nogal benauwd en was bang om het aan mijn enige vaderfiguur te vertellen dat ook nog eens het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein was en de machtigste tovenaar van het hele universum.

Niet veel later kwam Severus terug met Perkamentus op zijn hielen. 'Hai, jeetje ik had gehoord wat er was gebeurd, examenstress', zei Perkamentus met medelijden in zijn stem. 'Nou het was niet allemaal examenstress', bekende ik. 'Oh, oh jeetje, dit klinkt ernstig', zei Perkamentus en hij ging er eens goed voor zitten.

'Pap, ik wil niet dat je schrikt of hem de laan uit stuurt of zoiets, dan vermoord ik je', zei ik. Perkamentus grijnsde. Severus knikte bemoedigend naar me. 'Severus en ik zijn nou ja eh we zijn een stel', zei ik en Severus pakte liefdevol mijn hand en probeerde niet te laten merken dat hij bang was hoe Perkamentus zou gaan reageren. We hadden dus ook niet verwacht dat hij zijn hoofd naar achteren gooide en in lachen uitbarstte.

'Oh ik wist het al lang', zei Perkamentus. 'Wie heeft het je vertelt', zei ik en ik keek Severus even snel aan en keek weer vlug weg. Ik durfde niet naar hem te kijken. 'Oh ik wist het al vanaf het begin, je had het niet hoeven vertellen, ik zag jullie tijdens het bal naar elkaar kijken en toen wist ik het al', zei Perkamentus. 'U bent niet boos?', vroeg Severus een beetje angstig. Ik had Severus nog nooit zo gezien en ik wist zeker dat hij dit ook aan niemand zou gaan toegeven.

'Dat is niet alles', zei Perkamentus plotseling weer serieus. 'Eh nee, we zijn eh verloofd', zei Severus. 'Aha en jij was bang dat ik ongelofelijk boos zou worden omdat je mij niet eerst om de hand hebt gevraagd, maar hoe kon je in hemelsnaam vertellen dat je verloofd bent met mijn dochter als je niet eens hebt vertelt dat jullie samen zijn, waar of niet', zei Perkamentus. We knikte. 'Ik heb een eis', zei Perkamentus.

'Oh oh', zei Severus. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Ik wil je naar het altaar begeleiden', zei Peramentus. Ik omhelsde hem. 'De bruiloft is pas nadat ze is afgestudeerd', zei Severus. 'Waarom dan pas?', vroeg Perkamentus teleurgesteld. 'Dan kan ze tenminste nog een beetje leven', zei Severus. Ik omhelsde Severus ook. Madame Pleister kwam juist op het moment binnen dat Severus mij kuste. 'Wat!', krijste ze. 'Rustig Poppy, is het niet enige, ze hebben zich verloofd, mijn dochter heeft zich verloofd', zei Perkamentus en tranen van geluk twinkelde in zijn helderblauwe ogen.

'Wat!', zei madame Pleister stomverbaasd. 'Een leraar en een leerlinge. 'Dat is in sommige staten en landen zelfs verboden', zei madame Pleister. 'Hier niet', zei Perkamentus geruststellend. 'Hou het alsjeblieft nog geheim, ik ga pas trouwen als ik ben afgestudeerd', zei ik. 'Echt waarom dan pas, jullie moeten lekker in de zomervakantie gaan trouwen', zei Perkamentus. Ik keek Severus aan. 'Dat is eigenlijk nog niet eens zo'n gek idee', zei Severus zacht. 'Ik wordt 17 dan, dan ben ik volwassen voor de tovenaarswet', zei ik.

Ik glimlachte breed naar Severus en we wisten dat we een beslissing hadden gemaakt. We gingen trouwen in de zomervakantie.


	16. Sirius Black And Grimmauldplace 12

Het was vakantie. Godzijdank. Ik kon ademhalen en even stoppen met leren voor de toets. Mei vakantie. 2 weken heerlijk niets doen en we Lulu en ik brachten de mei vakantie door met Harry Ron en Hermelien op Grimboudplein 12 een schuilhuis voor de Orde. Of wat er nog van over is tenminste.

Het huis was in London wat een prima excuus was om weer eens te gaan shoppen op Oxford Street en naar Piccadilly Circus te gaan. Dit was de eerste keer dat we Sirius Zwarts ontmoette. Hij zag er helemaal niet uit als op al die foto's in de Ochtendprofeet.

'De Ochtendprofeet wil nog wel eens overdrijven', zei Sirius en hij streek zijn haar glad. Ik grinnikte. Ik mocht hem nu al. 'Zo jij bent dus London, het meisje van Secreetje', zei Sirius schamper. 'Noem hem niet zo', waarschuwde ik. Ik zuchtte diep. Ik was er al op voorbereid. 'Sorry, je bent het liefje van Sev', zei Sirius. Ik knikte. 'De verloofde, weet je je komt zelfs aan bod wanneer we aan het vergaderen zijn met de Orde, zo bekend ben je nou', zei Sirius. 'Nou laten we niet gaan overdrijven oké', zei ik.

Ik liep weg en zwiepte in het voorbijgaan mijn blonde haren in zijn gezicht. 'Blondie', hoorde ik Sirius zachtjes zeggen. Ik grijnsde en wist zeker dat ik hem mocht.

Ik had een kamer samen met Hermelien en Lulu. Het was heel gezellig zo'n meidenboel. Ik was een beetje teleurgesteld dat ik Severus niet zo vaak zag als dat ik hem wilde zien. Maar hij had het juist druk voor de Orde in de vakanties. Wij moesten het hier een beetje leefbaar maken en dat was een rot klus. Mevrouw Wemel wilde dat alles er spik en span uit zag als de gasten kwamen. Ik vroeg me af wie de gasten waren.

Er waren meer dan 100 delfstoffers te vinden in dit rot huis. Eentje daarvan beet bijna mijn vinger eraf omdat hij mijn verlovingsring zo mooi vond. Ik verlamde de delfstoffer en vroeg me af waarom ik die niet gewoon kon vermoorden. Maar mevrouw Wemel wilde het denk ik diervriendelijk doen. Hoewel deze beesten alles behalve diervriendelijk waren.

Ik was uitgeput tegen de tijd dat mevrouw Wemel eindelijk vond dat we klaar waren. Daar ging mijn leuke plannetje om met Lulu samen London te verkennen. Maar het maakte het goed toen ik zag wanneer ik wist wie de gasten waren. Het waren professor Lupos die we in ons 3e jaar hadden voor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Levenius Lorrebos, een van Harry's beschermers en mijn verloofde Severus die er nogal verfomfaaid uit zag.

Ik stond blij op en omhelsde hem. Vele keken verbaasd op maar waren te moe om er iets van te zeggen. 'Kom je', zei Severus zacht. Ik wist wat hij wilde, maar ik was er te moe voor. 'Mevrouw Wemel heeft me uitgeput, ik moet eerst iets eten', zei ik. 'Oké, dan gaan we eerst wat eten', zei Severus. Hij zag er afgemat en moe uit. Ik was van plan later te vragen waardoor het kwam.

'Severus en Sirius kunnen jullie me even helpen in de keuken', zei mevrouw Wemel. Severus en Sirius keken elkaar moorddadig aan. 'Be nice kitty', zei ik grijnzend. Severus glimlachte naar me.

'Zo trouwen he, ze is hot', hoorde ik Sirius tegen Severus zeggen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ging verder met mijn bezigheden, namelijk niksen, want dat had ik verdient na de gruwelijke schoonmaak van het huis wat groter was dan anders. Het huis paste zich aan met de hoeveelheid mensen. Er waren nu dan ook 2 kamers extra bijgekomen.

'Zo jij en Sneep, ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven', zei Ron. Iedereen die zich in mijn vriendengroepje bevond wist nu van mijn relate met de Toverdrankmeester af. 'Geen wonder dat je het geen straf vond toen Omber dat zei', zei Ron grinnikend. Ik lachte ook. 'Je hebt het sneller door dan de meeste Ronald Wemel', zei ik grijnzend.

'Zou het niet dolkomisch zijn als jullie twee met de meest gevreesde Zwadderaars gingen', zei Ron. 'Hmmm, welke nog meer dan', zei ik grijnzend. 'Draco Malfidus en Lulu, jullie zouden een perfect stel vormen', zei Ron. 'Hallo, ben je vergeten dat ik vorige week Malfidus een blauw oog sloeg', zei Lulu en we gierde het uit. Dat beeld was inderdaad nog perfecter dan Lulu en Malfidus als een stel te zien.

Het avondeten was extra gezellig nu mijn verloofde er was en ik vond iedereen twee keer zo aardig. Ik grijnsde naar Sirius die terug grijnsde. Ik legde mijn hand op Severus zijn been. Severus verstijfde alsof ik hem ergens anders pakte. (Volgens mij weet iedereen wel wat ik bedoel, hihi).

Ik giechelde toen Severus en ik de trap op gingen. Hij zoende me en ondertussen waren we al verder bezig onze kledingstukken uit te gooien. We kwamen mijn kamer binnenvallen waar Hermelien en Ginny zich helemaal rot schrokken. 'Oh shit, sorry verkeerde kamer', giechelde ik.

De volgende afslag was wel de goede afslag. We lagen samen in bed, tevreden en wel en keken elkaar aan. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Dat was geweldig, net als vanouds, het spijt me zo dat ik de laatste tijd geen tijd voor je heb', zei ik. 'Je hebt je SLIJMBALLEN om te halen, als je die niet haalt dan zijn we verder van huis en zit je nog 3 jaar aan Zweinstein vast in plaats van 2 jaar', zei Severus. Ik knikte en ik was blij dat hij het begreep.

'Grimboudplein is nou niet echt een vrolijk huis, ik kan me voorstellen dat Sirius zich hier niet thuis heeft gevoeld', zei ik. Ik nestelde me dicht tegen Severus aan. Hij keek een beetje verbaasd en vreemd tegelijkertijd aan. 'Heb je met Zwarts gepraat', zei hij. 'Ja, heel eventjes, don't worry, je hebt geen concurrenten hoor, jij bent de enige voor mij', zei ik tevreden. Na die woorden vielen we in slaap.


	17. Frozen Kiss

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over London alweer. London heeft het aan iedereen vertelt dat ze een relatie met Severus heeft. Sirius Zwarts flirt een beetje met London.  
**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik strekte me uit toen ik de volgende wakker werd, maar ik voelde niemand meer naast me liggen. Sev was weg. Ik trok mijn sloffen aan en een ochtendjas, ik ging slaapdronken. Ik ging in een opperbest humeur naar beneden. Severus was beneden, al aangekleed natuurlijk, nu kon ik niet genieten van zijn, nou eh ja lichaam.

'Goedemorgen mevrouw Wemel', zei ik en ik geeuwde. 'Hai London, gaan jij en Lulu vandaag London verkennen, jullie willen toch naar Oxford Street en Regent Street', zei mevrouw Wemel. Ik knikte. 'En Piccadilly Circus', zei ik grijnzend. 'En Piccadilly Circus', zei mevrouw Wemel glimlachend. 'Schrapt u ons dan van de schoonmaaklijst', zei ik hoopvol. 'Ja, ik schrap jullie van de schoonmaaklijst', zei mevrouw Wemel met een zucht.

'Heej lief', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Waarom bleef je niet liggen?', vroeg ik glimlachend. 'Ik had nog wat te bespreken met mevrouw Wemel hier', zei Severus. 'Oh goed, blijf je nog ontbijten?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, daarna moet ik helaas weg en ben ik er pas vanavond laat', zei Severus. 'Als je dat al haalt', zei ik ietwat triest. 'Ik ben er nu', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen vurig op die van mij. Het vuur tussen ons laaide op. Ik voelde me helemaal warm worden vanbinnen.

Ik glimlachte en kuste hem nog een keer en we pakte samen een lekker ontbijtje. 'Je ziet er sexy uit', zei Severus. 'In dit', krijste ik bijna en ik gierde van de lach.

Severus lachte ook en streelde mij even door mijn haren. Ik glimlachte. 'We gaan trouwen in de zomer', zei ik glimlachend. 'We gaan trouwen in de zomer', herhaalde Severus en hij lachte.

Ik zwaaide Severus uit en miste hem al toen hij verdwijnselde. Ik sloeg de deur iets te hard dicht en toen krijste mevrouw Zwarts, het schilderij van de muur dichtbij de deur, Sirius zijn moeder een hele hoop verwensingen.

'MODDERBLOEDJES, BLOEDVERRADERS IN HET HUIS VAN MIJN VOORVADEREN!' krijste het goede ouwe mens.

'HOU JE KOP SMERIGE OUDE HEKS, HOU JE KOP!', schreeuwde Sirius en hij en ik trokken samen het gordijn voor het schilderij een poging om het geschreeuw buiten te sluiten.

'Sirius, hoe is het met jou', zei ik glimlachend. 'Met mij prima hoor, hoe is het verder met jou en eh Secr... sorry Severus', zei Sirius. 'Goed hoor, heel goed, ik ben met hem verloofd weet je', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik, wanneer gaan jullie trouwen?', vroeg Sirius. 'In de zomervakantie, oh je moest eens weten wat wij hebben moeten doorstaan om hier te komen', zei ik zuchtend. Sirius ging even door mijn blonde haar. 'Blondie', zei hij glimlachend. 'Blondie ja, maar geen domme blondie, ik ben bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld', zei ik. 'Zo felle', zei Lulu die eraan kwam.

'Klaar om te shoppen', zei Lulu glimlachend. 'Altijd', zei ik grijnzend.


	18. London Baby

**Dit hoofdstuk is weer van London. Sirius flirt veel met de blondine en dat stelt Severus niet erg op prijs. Ondertussen ontmoeten de twee vriendinnen een Hollywoodster genaamd Jeremy Irons. **

**POV London**

* * *

Lulu en ik waren vastbesloten om London onveilig te maken en dat lukte ons aardig. Raad welke beroemdheid we tegen kwamen, Jeremy Irons (als je die niet kent, zoek maar op op internet). Je zult het nooit geloven, maar de Hollywoodster maakte een praatje met ons, normale mensen. Nou ja normaal. Voor zover dat kon dan.

We aten bij een gezellig tentje op Piccadilly Circus en we kwamen terug op Grimboudplein met tassen vol en pas 's avonds laat nadat we Jeremy Irons in het theater hebben gezien. Hij had ons kaartjes aangeboden voor een van zijn Shakespeare shows en het was werkelijk geweldig. Ik had gezegd dat ik een grote fan van zijn werk was en dat vond hij op zijn beurt weer erg leuk. Lulu en ik hebben allebei met hem op de foto gestaan en dat was echt een droom van ons. Om met een echte Hollywood acteur op de foto te staan.

We lachte toen we binnenkwamen. Mevrouw Wemel begon weer te krijsen, maar daar trokken we ons niets van aan. Knijster gooide heel wat nare verwensingen naar ons toe en zelfs dat kon ons humeur niet verpesten.

'Oh en liefje', zei mevrouw Wemel tegen mij. 'Ja', zei ik nog lachend naar Knijster die me woedend aan keek. 'Severus heeft laten weten dat hij helaas niet kon komen vanavond en hij stuurt hem zijn liefde', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Oh', zei ik teleurgesteld en ik plofte op de bank neer. Ik zuchtte. 'Ik weet dat hij het druk heeft, maar moet het dag en nacht zijn', zei ik gefrustreerd.

Die avond stond de muziek vrolijk aan en waren er een paar mensen aan het dansen. Ginny had Knikkebeen in haar armen genomen (onder luid protest van Knikkebeen) en walste over de vloer heen. Fred en George waren knalpoker aan het spelen en Ron was diep in gesprek met Lupos en Harry. Hermelien zat verdiept in een groot dik boek. Lulu was in gesprek met Charlie Wemel een van de oudste broers van Ron.

Ik zag dat Sirius op stond en naar me toe liep. 'Hai', zei Sirius glimlachend en hij streek door mijn haren. 'Heej', zei ik. 'Waar is je schaduw?', vroeg hij. 'Werken, iets doen voor de Orde denk ik', zei ik. Sirius stak zijn hand uit en ik pakte die naar enige twijfel. We danste al snel vrolijk in het rond.

Ik had reuze lol toen plotseling een gast binnenkwam die dat niet zo leuk vond dat ik lol had met iemand anders. Severus kwam binnen en zijn gelaatsuitdrukking was alles behalve vrolijk toen hij me met Sirius zag staan dansen.

'Wat moet dat mijn verloofde', brieste Severus. 'Jij was er niet Sneep', sneerde Sirius en zijn hand boorde in mijn schouder. Ik schudde die af. Ik zag dat iedereen naar het schouwspel keek. Zelfs Fred en George keken op van hun knalpoker.

'Ik moest werken', siste Severus woedend. 'Waarom mag London dan niet met mij even dansen, lol hebben met iemand is geen misdaad', zei Sirius. Severus duwde Sirius. Ik zag al waar het naar toe ging. Sirius duwde Severus weer.

'Ho stop, stop! Allebei, doe in hemelsnaam niet zo kinderachtig, jullie verpesten het idee van lol hebben', zei ik woedend. 'Ik wil jou zo niet in mijn kamer hebben, alleen als je je niet zo kinderachtig gedraagt, Sirius dat geldt ook voor jou, ik wil niet dat je nog in mijn buurt komt als jullie zo tegen elkaar doen', zei ik woest en ik stormde de trap op naar boven. Ik wilde even helemaal niemand zien.

Niet veel later klopte iemand op mijn deur. 'Ja', zei ik nors. Het was Severus. 'Sev, sorry hoor, maar...', begon ik. Severus hief zijn hand op. 'Sorry oké, ik was moe van een lange dag werken met veel invallen en toen ik jou en Sirius zag flipte ik', zei Severus. 'Het is al goed, ik baalde dat je er niet was, Sirius was daar toevallig', zei ik.

'Ik snap het wel hoor, we hebben de laatste tijd helemaal geen tijd meer doorgebracht met elkaar, wanneer hebben we 'het' voor het laatst gedaan?', vroeg Severus. 'Hmmm een dag geleden om precies te zijn', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat voelt als eeuwen geleden', zei Severus.

'Je weet wat je nu te wachten staat he', zei ik grijnzend. We zaten op bed en ik duwde Severus op zijn rug. Ik grinnikte. 'Hmmm', zei Severus toen ik mijn vingers over zijn bleke huid liet gaan. We rolde om en nu lag ik onder. Severus die me langzaam en teder uitkleedde. Ik die de vurige passie tussen ons nooit zou willen ontkennen.


	19. The Winner Takes It All

**Dit hoofdstuk is voor SissyHuys omdat zij zo graag wil weten of Lulu en Draco iets krijgen of niet. **

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Eenmaal terug op Zweinstein was alles weer vanouds. Omber was nog altijd een stuk secreet, London ging nog altijd in de zomer trouwen en ik mocht haar bruidsmeisje zijn. Perkamentus kwam ook nog langs om te kijken hoe het met zijn dochter ging.

Al snel was ik weer aan het studeren voor de tentamens, maar ik had mijn lesje geleerd van London, leer niet te hard, hou nog vrije tijd over. Ik keek hoe het buiten schemerig werd en uiteindelijk ging ik maar naar bed. London was een bezoekje aan het brengen aan haar kersverse verloofde.

De volgende morgen was het hel. Kist, mijn hemel, ik moest er echt eens een vervangend vak voor hebben na de zomervakantie. Nog zo'n jaar en ik ga dood. Echt dood, ik overdrijf niet. Kist zweefde weg dwars door het schoolbord heen en ik haalde opgelucht adem. Had ik maar Voorspellend Rekenen.

In de kamer van Hoge Nood kwam ik tot mijn grote schrik Draco Malfidus tegen. Ik kwam wel eens in de Kamer van Hoge Nood om gewoon eens even lekker alleen te zijn, maar dit keer was ik niet alleen omdat ik niet alleen wilde zijn.

Ik kuchte om te laten weten dat ik er was. Malfidus draaide zich vliegensvlug om. 'Oh jij bent het', zei hij ijzig. Ik knikte. 'Ik ben het', zei ik. Ik had niets nuttigs om te zeggen. 'Waarom moet je zo verrekte knap wezen', zei Malfidus plotseling. 'He pardon', zei ik.

'Heej ik beken hier net iets oké, iets dat me al tijden dwars zit', zei Malfidus en ik keek even naar Malfidus en hij leek te worstelen met een aantal dingen. Ik grimaste naar hem. Meer kon ik niet.

Plotseling zonder enige waarschuwing zoende Malfidus me. Heel heftig en vurig. Zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik schrok me dood. Dit was alles behalve verwacht. Ik duwde hem weg. 'Waar was dat goed voor', zei ik woedend en ik rende weg een verslagen Malfidus achterlatend.

Ik voelde me verward. Ik kon geen helder beeld meer krijgen van mezelf. Waar ben ik in vredesnaam mee bezig. Malfidus, Malipiedje. Mijn scheldnaam voor Malfidus. Dat was niets meer waard. Waarom gebeurd dit nou, hebben de liefdesgoden het niet op mij of zoiets. Mijn hemel. London met Severus Sneep, de meest gevreesde Zwadderaar van de eeuw en ik met Draco Malfidus miniversie van Londons lover. De wereld is verknipt. Ik en Draco Malfidus, echt niet. Nooit van mijn leven. Geen haar op mijn hoofd die daaraan denkt.

Ik hakte de knoop door die avond. Malfidus was uit mijn hoofd en daar wandelde een vrolijke Sirius Zwarts in. Ik droomde over Sirius Zwarts! Die was toch helemaal fan van London, want wie is dat nou niet. Shit, was dat jaloezie. Ja, waarschijnlijk wel.

_'Mijn liefste Lulu Watford', zei Sirius glimlachend en hij stak zijn hand uit. Het was de dag op Grimboudplein waarin iedereen die avond lekker aan het dansen was en nu vroeg Sirius mij ten dans en niet London. Ik pakte zijn hand en we walste de hele kamer door. Sirius ging per ongeluk op de staart van Knikkebeen staan toen Ginny hem neerzette op de grond. Hij blies woedend naar Sirius en verdween uit het zicht. Op zoek naar Fred en George hun hangoren, die schijnt hij lekker te vinden._

_'Lulu je bent een beeldschone heks, laat niemand je anders wijsmaken', zei Sirius toen we op zijn kamer zaten. Ik keek hoe Scheurbek de Hippogrief die Harry Ron en Hermelien in hun 3e jaar van de dood hadden gered een grote fret naar binnen werkte. Bloed viel op de lakens die op de grond lagen als bescherming. Ik werd een beetje misselijk van dat zijaanzicht. _

_'Gaat het, ik gaf je net een compliment hoor', zei Sirius glimlachend. 'Sorry, hij leidde me af', zei ik en ik kon het geluid van een smakkende Scheurbek niet uit mijn kop halen. Ik rilde even. 'Sorry dat is gewoonweg gruwelijk', zei ik gruwend. 'Sorry, maar hij kan niet echt makkelijk naar buiten en rondlopen hier, wat heb je liever, Scheurbek of mijn lieve moedertje', zei Sirius. 'Oh eh dan toch maar Scheurbek', zei ik. We lachte. 'Maar wat zei je nou net?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig._

_'Dat je een beeldschone heks bent, laat niemand je anders wijsmaken', zei Sirius. Ik omhelsde Sirius en voelde een vonk tussen ons in. We lieten elkaar langzaam los. Onze gezichten waren wel heel dicht bij elkaar. 'Sirius', zei ik. Mijn hart klopte razendsnel. 'Lulu', zei Sirius en hij streelde door mijn rode haar.  
_Op dat moment schoot ik omhoog. Ik stootte mijn hoofd keihard aan een van de balken boven mijn hemelbed. 'Auw!', zei ik keihard. London kwam langzaam overeind. Ze zag er moe uit. 'Gaat het', zei ze slaapdronken. 'Ja het gaat wel', zei ik. 'Hoe was je eh nachtelijke bezoekje bij jeweetwel?', vroeg ik. 'Oh leuk, we hebben het druk gehad zullen we maar zeggen', zei London slaperig en ze keek op haar klok. Het was 5 uur 's ochtends. 'Jo ik ga slapen, hoef pas op om...', begon London en zodra ze wegzakte op haar kussen was ze weg in dromeland.

Ik besloot hetzelfde te doen als London, alleen lukte het niet zo heel goed. Pas na een heel uur wakker te liggen viel ik langzaam in slaap.


	20. Lulu And Her Lover(s)

**Een hoofdstukje van Lulu weer eens. Ze is een beetje in de war nu Malfidus haar gekust heeft en ze droomt over Sirius Zwarts. Wich one is her true love...**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik was in de war. Compleet in de war. Nog even en ik ging net als London flauwvallen omdat ik gewoon te veel aan mijn hoofd heb. London zag ik nauwelijks meer. Ze hing bij haar verloofde rond. Ik waarschuwde haar nog dat ze niet iedere keer en ieder moment bij hem kon hangen, want dan ging het anderen misschien opvallen dat ze weg was. Maar het kon haar niet tegenhouden.

Ravenklauw en dan het 5e jaar. Niemand had van te voren gezegd dat het zo zwaar zou zijn. Niemand had gezegd dat we een een of andere ouwe heks van het ministerie van Toverkunst over de vloer zouden krijgen. Niemand had gezegd dat je nieuwe liefdes in je leven kon krijgen. Allemaal dingen die je soms graag van tevoren wilt weten. Ik tenminste.

'London, je kunt niet eeuwig bij hem blijven', zei ik een beetje nors en geirriteerd. 'Waarom niet, ik ga met hem trouwen Lulu, dan ben je man en vrouw, we wonen niet eens samen, volgens mij vind Perkamentus het ook niet goed dat ik bij hem ga wonen. Alleen op Zweinstein, dan gaat het verhaal zo de ronde dat ik een eigen kamer krijg op Zweinstein en hij verzint wel een smoes waardoor ik op de kamer samen met mijn toekomstige man kan...', begon London. 'Ja, ja oké, ik hoef niet alles meteen gedetaileerd te hebben', zei ik.

Ik hoefde niet iedere dag van London te horen hoe gelukkig ze wel niet is. En ik, ik was compleet gestoord bezig. Malfidus kussen, waar was ik in hemelsnaam mee bezig. Dromen over Sirius Zwarts die bekend stond als een van de massamoordenaars. Nu wist ik dat dat niet het geval was, maar dat Peter Pippeling James en Lily Potter had verraden. Ik kende de waarheid, maar dat maakte het nog niet oké dat ik viel op twee personen. No way.

'Wat is er toch met je, je doet afstandelijk tegen me, vertel eens, wat is er aan de hand', zei London. 'Er is niets', loog ik. 'Kom op, ik ben je beste vriendin, al heb ik het idee dat ik me er de laatste tijd niet zo naar heb gedragen', zei London eerlijk. 'Het spijt me', flapte ik eruit. 'Nee het spijt mij', zei London. 'Ik kan ook blij voor je zijn, maar in plaats daarvan ben ik gewoon hartstikke jaloers op jou gelukkige leventje', zei ik. Dat was de harde waarheid.

Mijn beste vriendin ging trouwen zelfs al zat ze nog 2 jaar op Zweinstein. Perkamentus zat er aan te denken om haar opleiding niet versneld te doen. Maar dat wilde London zelf niet. Ze wilde zichzelf goed klaarstomen voor een volgende opleiding. Ze wilde of schouwer worden of op Zweinstein lesgeven in Toverdranken. Dan kon Severus eindelijk doen wat hij wilde, namelijk Verweer.

We omhelsde elkaar. 'Ik zou mijn uiterste best doen om een betere vriendin voor je te zijn, ten eerste breng ik wat meer tijd me je door', zei London. 'Lon, dat hoef je niet te doen, je hebt het al gezegd, Severus wordt je man, hij is jou persoon aan wie je dadelijk alles gaat vertellen', zei ik.

'Dat betekent nog niet dat ik jou als een baksteen kan laten vallen', zei London. London, altijd even eerlijk als altijd. Behalve dan die ene keer dat ze haar relatie met Severus voor me verzwegen had.

'Goed, ik vertel je wat me dwars zit', zei ik en ik vertelde haar over de dromen over Sirius en over het feit dat Malfidus me gekust had en gezegd dat ik er verdomde goed uitzag. We moesten er beide om lachen.

'Malfidus en liefhebben, maar goed, wat ga je nu doen, heb je ook gevoelens voor hem?', vroeg London. 'Nou er is geen haar op mijn hoofd die er aan denkt een relatie met Malfidus te beginnen, ten eerste hij is een eerste klas eikel, ten tweede, hij vind modderbloedjes schorem, ten derde hij is echt achterlijk bezig als hij denkt mij te krijgen', somde ik op. 'Oh en er is geen haar op mijn hoofd die daar aan denkt, om een relatie met Malfidus te beginnen, want wat denk je zelf, een Zwadderaar en een Ravenklauw, wanneer gaat dat nou goed samen', zei ik en London keek me aan. 'Oh sorry, bij jou natuurlijk', grinnikte ik.

We lachte allebei. Dit was het eerste goede gesprek dat we hadden sinds tijden. Nadat we London city onveilig hadden gemaakt en de ster Jeremy Irons hadden ontmoet waren we een beetje van elkaar vervreemd geraakt.

'En Sirius', zei London verbaasd. 'Ja, Sirius, ik weet dat hij helemaal gek op jou is, dat was duidelijk toen hij jou ten dans vroeg. Maar ik droom iedere keer over hem hoe hij mij ten dans vroeg en niet jou', zei ik.

'Hmmm, misschien moet je er maar werk van maken', zei ik grijnzend. 'Wat denk je, laten we Sev en Sirius dichter bij elkaar komen door beide wat met die lui te beginnen', zei ik.

'Van geen mogelijkheid', zei London. We lagen in een deuk bij de gedachten dat Sirius en Severus het goed met elkaar zouden kunnen vinden, dat was zoiets als een vriendelijke Schroeistaartige skreeft voorstellen. Of een niet vuurspuwende draak.

'Misschien kunnen we de zaak even laten rusten', zei ik vermoeid. Ik was moe en had geen zin in relatieve gesprekken. De leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw was bijna leeg en iedereen was onderand naar bed gegaan. London geeuwde. 'Ik moet eigenlijk bij Sev zijn, maar ik ben te moe gewoon, door al dat studeren, ik schrijf hem even zo'n vliegende memo', mompelde ze.

Ik keek hoe ze haar ganzenveer pakte en een memo naar Sev schreef. Ongetwijfeld met een hot randje om het maar even zo te zeggen, ik kon niet zien wat ze schreef, maar dat ging mij ook helemaal niet aan. London behekste de memo en die vloog even later weg. Hoog aan het plafon, zodat niemand de memo's kon pakken. London moest nu maar duimen dat Omber niet toevallig op de gang liep. Maar Omber kon London niets maken, al zou Perkamentus weg zijn, zou ze London nog niets kunnen maken. London had namelijk echt wel een paar trucjes achter de hand die ze van haar vader had geleerd. Perkamentus was een vriendelijke oude man die zijn dochter echt niet in de steek liet.

Uiteindelijk waren alleen London en ik nog over in de leerlingenkamer. Maar wij moesten nog even leren voor onze SLIJMBALLEN. Waarschijnlijk was er niemand behalve misschien Hermelien die zo goed voor hun SLIJMBALLEN leerde. Maar dan ook echt niemand. We kende bijna alle boeken uit ons hoofd en we hoefde alleen nog maar elkaar te overhoren en rond half1 's nachts gingen we pas naar bed. Uitgeput en wel.


	21. The Ministery Of Magic

**In dit hoofdstuk gaan Lulu en London naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst om te kijken of het baantje als Schouwer iets voor hun is. Een soort open dag. Alleen die verloopt iets anders dan normaal. Cornelis Droebel weet dat London de dochter van Albus Perkamentus is en die maakt daar gebruik van. Niet op een nette manier.**

**POV London**

* * *

Iedereen was in rep en roer. Sommige gingen op bezoek bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst zoals Lulu en ik. Maar anderen gingen ook weer andere dingen bekijken. Harry en Ron gingen ook mee om te kijken hoe het eraan toe ging op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Hermelien leek het niets om op het Ministerie van Toverkunst te werken, ze wilde iets met haar nieuwe Huiself Beverijdingsfront doen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd toen ik dat hoorde.

Lulu en ik stonden in de rij om te mogen gaan via de haard. Plots hoorde ik mijn naam. 'London', zei Perkamentus vriendelijk en hij legde een arm op mijn schouder. 'Vrienden van London', zei Perkamentus. 'Lulu, jongens, jullie mogen met mij meekomen', zei Perkamentus. Ik keek wantrouwend. 'Don't worry, het is niets ernstigs, jullie mogen alleen met mijn haardrooster', zei Perkamentus.

'Dat betekent dat we niet in deze ellelange rij hoeven te zijn', zei Ron hoopvol. 'Inderdaad meneer Wemel', zei Perkamentus opgetogen en we volgde hem naar zijn kamer. Hij zij zijn wachtwoord binnensmonds zodat we het niet hoorde. Alleen ik wist zijn wachtwoorden.

'Heel veel plezier lieverd', zei Perkamentus en hij omhelsde me. Ik was een beetje verbrouwereerd door het feit dat hij me zo even omhelsde waar al mijn vrienden bij waren. 'Pap, wil je wel dat ik bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst ga werken, of een opleiding doe?', vroeg ik. 'Ik vind het belangrijk dat je iets doet wat je leuk vind London, hoor je me, je moet iets doen wat je leuk vind, niet wat ik leuk vind of niet leuk vind', zei Perkamentus en hij pakte me bij mijn schouders. 'Jullie worden automatisch teruggezonden stipt 5 uur 's middags. Zorg dat jullie bij elkaar zijn, kom naar het atrium, dat is een goede ontmoetingsplek', zei Perkamentus.

'Ben je niet op het Ministerie van Toverkunst?', vroeg ik verbaasd. Ik had wel gedacht dat hij naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst zou gaan om me aan te moedigen of zoiets. Maar ik besefte dat dat al snel een onbezonne gedachten was van mij en dat hij het natuurlijk veel te druk had om op het Ministerie te zijn. Hij moest vast hier van alles en nog wat doen.

'Jullie gaan eerst jongelui', zei Perkamentus vrolijk tegen mijn vrienden die allemaal een voor een in de haard stapte en weg tolde. Toen was alleen ik over. 'Pap', zei ik. 'Je gaat met mij mee verschijnselen', zei Perkamentus. 'Ik dacht dat je op Zweinstein niet kon verschijnselen en verdwijnselen', zei ik. 'Als schoolhoofd heb ik privileges', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Ik pakte zonder twijfel zijn arm en bedacht me net dat Hermelien een rolberoerte zou krijgen als ze wist dat ik verschijnselde in het Ministerie van Toverkunst.

Met een zucht was ik al op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. 'Ben je nou net verschijnseld', zei Harry wantrouwend. 'Perkamentus heeft me bijverschijnseld', zei ik. 'Wauw, maar ik dacht dat...', begon Harry. 'Ja, dat dacht ik ook, als schoolhoofd heeft hij nou eenmaal privileges', zei ik zijn woorden herhalend. 'Cool', zei Ron en hij had een zwarte veeg op zijn voorhoofd. Ik giechelde bij de aanblik van al hun zwarte vegen. Waarom moesten we dan ook via de haarden gaan, zo maakte we immers geen goede indruk op ons uiterlijk! Ik was de enige die er smetteloos uit zag. 'Zullen we gaan', zei ik opgewekt.

JONGE HEKSEN EN TOVENAARS VOOR DE SCHOUWER OPLEIDING

JONGE HEKSEN EN TOVENAARS VOOR DE HELER OPLEIDING

JONGE HEKSEN EN TOVENAARS VOOR DE RECHTEN

'Hmmm, ze maken er wel werk van he', zei Ron wantrouwend en hij ging samen met ons in de rij staan om de opleiding voor een schouwer te krijgen. Ik zag dat er allemaal leerlingen naar me keken. Nog meer dan normaal. Ik was tenslotte de jonge Perkamentus. Veelbelovende schouwster. Ik baalde dat ik Sev niet meer gezien had. Hij had ook nog niet gereageerd op de memo die ik hem gisteravond had gestuurd. Ik maakte me zorgen. Maar ik vermande me. Dit was mijn dag en die van mijn vrienden. Een leuk tripje naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst.

Ik stond opgewonden in de rij en kreeg een butten op mijn borst geprikt waarop stond bij welk van de drie groepen ik hoorde en dat ik een Zweinsteinstudent was. Nou zagen ze dat al aan onze kostuums. Dus vond ik het een beetje belachelijk dat we die dingen nog op moesten, maar ach. Het was een leuk idee.

We druppelde met z'n allen de gangen in. Ik had het reuze naar mijn zin. We hadden het gezellig. Ik was aan het kletsen met Lulu. Een heks die zo te zien stokoud was en wel met pensioen kon gaan vertelde ons wat een schouwer zijn inhield. Ik wist het allemaal al. Mijn vader had het al een paar keer vertelt toen ik belangstelling had voor het schouwer zijn. Toen mochten we in groepjes de rechtzaal binnen. We stonden te wachten op de lift die niet alleen omlaag ging en omhoog zoals de meeste Dreuzelliften dat deden, maar ze gingen ook naar links en naar rechts. We besloten een lift langer te wachten zodat we met z'n allen konden. De heksen en tovenaars die hier werkte ergerde zich dood aan de studenten die kwamen kijken. Ik wees een onvriendelijke heks en tovenaar erop dat zij ook eens in deze gangen stonden zoals wij en toen ze eenmaal wisten wie ik was hielden ze hun mond wel. Maar het was duidelijk dat wij studenten niet echt welkom waren op het Ministerie van Toverkunsten.

Lulu en ik werden helemaal naar achteren geduwd in de lift. We hielden ons vast toen de lift naar achteren schoot. Het leek wel een achtbaan. Ik zag dat Ron een beetje groen zag. Ik stootte Lulu aan. Ze zag dat ik even naar Ron keek en ze moest ook lachen. 'Ronald, gaat het een beetje', zei Lulu toen we de lift uit stapte. 'Dat nooit meer', zei Ron walgend. 'Als je hier elke dag werkt zou je wel moeten', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Dan maar geen Ministerie van Toverkunst', zei Ron. 'Alleen van die paar liften', zei ik giechelend. 'Hou je kop toch', zei Ron zuur.

Ik keek op mijn horloge. Het was inmiddels al 15.00 uur. De dag was omgevlogen. Nog twee uur en dan zouden we weer naar huis worden geblazen om het maar even zo te zeggen. Plotseling hoorde ik mijn naam. Het was niemand minder dan de Minister van Toverkunst zelf. Cornelis Droebel en Percy Wemel, de oudste broer van Ron die toen knallende ruzie had gehad met meneer en mevrouw Wemel over het feit dat ze zulke grote vertrouwelingen waren van Perkamentus en dat het idioot was dat ze zoveel vertrouwen legde in hem terwijl het duidelijk dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst aan de winnende hand was. Ik had het daarom ook niet zo hoog op met Percy Wemel en keek hem dan ook zuur aan. Albus Perkamentus is mijn vader en ik werkte met liefde iedereen tegen die tegen hem was.

Lulu en mijn vrienden keken verbaasd op. Ik zag Harry snel wegkijken. Hij had het ook niet zo op de Minister aangezien hij hem een paar maanden geleden nog wilden straffen vanwege het gebruik van een Patronus. Ja, ik was echt van alles op de hoogte. Dat is zacht uitgedrukt.

'Minister', zei ik beleefd maar mijn ogen bleven koud. 'Mevrouw Perkamentus Hartley', zei de minister bijna eerbiedig. Ergens had ik dit natuurlijk kunnen verwachten. Vandaar dat Perkamentus tegen me had gezegd dat ik mijn eigen keuzes moest maken en niet iets deed wat hem gelukkig maakte, maar wat mij gelukkig maakte. Het werd ineens glashelder en plotseling vond ik het idee om onder Cornelis Droebel te werken niet zo fijn meer.

'Kunt u even mee gaan naar mijn kantoor', zei Droebel. 'Nou eh ik wilde graag deze rechtzaak bijwonen minister en om vijf uur moeten we naar Zweinstein', zei ik en ik keek op mijn horloge, om vier uur was de volgende rechtzaak pas en ik wilde deze eigenlijk niet missen omdat ik nog wat met mijn vrienden wilde rondlopen door het Ministerie van Toverkunst en dan bij het atrium terugkomen als we dat konden terugvinden. Dat leek me een beter plan dan met de Ministerie van Toverkunst meelopen.

'Het duurt niet lang', moedigde de minister aan. Ik aarzelde en Lulu gaf me een zetje in de goede richting en fluisterde wat in mijn oor. 'Het kan geen kwaad om te horen wat de vijand te zeggen heeft', zei ze heel zacht zodat alleen in het kon horen.

Ik besefte dat ze gelijk had en ik zou de Minister eigenhandig vermoorden als hij niet met iets heel goeds moest komen om mij van deze rechtzaak weg te houden. Er zou iemand kunnen worden veroordeeld tot jaren Azkaban en dat zou ik graag hebben gezien. 'We wachten op je', zei Lulu. 'Nee ga maar, je vind dit ook leuk, echt waar, ga maar, ik neem de volgende wel, als jij die ook neemt', zei ik grijnzend. 'Prima', zei Lulu. Ik zag mijn beste vriende verdwijnen en daar stond ik dan. Oog in oog met de persoon die ik het meest verachtte naast Malfidus. Dit was eigenlijk erger.

'U moet wel een heel goede reden hebben Minister', zei ik dreigend. 'Aha, je hebt het temperament van Albus, je vader als ik me niet vergis, niet je biologische natuurlijk, maar toch', zei Droebel. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en maakte weer aantstalte om naar binnen te lopen. 'Ik wil je wat aanbieden', zei Droebel vlug. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om. 'Zo nu heb ik je aandacht toch', zei Droebel. Ik knikte. 'Mooi zo, ik wil je een opleiding aanbieden als schouwer, hier op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, het is voor een jaar, je hebt een half jaar theorie en een half jaar praktijk, je gaat in de leer bij Dwaaloog Dolleman, ik neem aan dat je hem kent', zei Droebe. Ik knikte. 'Je hoeft niet meteen nee te zeggen, of ja, je kan er gerust over nadenken de komende tijd dat je op Zweinstein zit. Ik wil het aan het begin van je laatste jaar weten', zei Droebel.

'Minister', zei ik. 'Ja', zei Droebel die zich omdraaide. 'Doet u dit alleen omdat ik de dochter ben van uw rivaal Albus Perkamentus', zei ik. Droebel keek even woedend maar zijn ogen verzachtte snel toen ik weer sprak. 'Kom op minister, we weten beide dat hij uw rivaal is, ik ben niet achterlijk, ik mag dan blond zijn, maar ik ben niet dom', zei ik. 'Ik zal eerlijk zijn, ja het is inderdaad een van de factoren die meespeelt, maar ik heb ook je cijferlijst bekeken en ik zie niet in waarom jij geen schouwer kan worden', zei Droebel en hij draaide zich om en liep samen met Percy weg. Ik had zin om nog even een rotopmerking naar Percy Wemel te maken, maar ik hield me in.

Ik wilde net de rechtzaal inlopen toen ik een volgende bekende persoon tegen kwam. Severus. Mijn verloofde liep in het Ministerie van Toverkunst rond. 'Sev', zei ik enthousiast. Ik keek even rond. Er was niemand in de gangen. Het was helemaal uitgestorven en de rechtzaak was bezig. Hij schrok. Hij pakte mijn hand en kneep erin. Hij gaf me een vlugge kus. 'Hoe is het hier?', vroeg hij. 'Oh ja leuk, tot de minister kwam', zei ik en ik vertelde wat er was gebeurd.

'Dat is niet niets', zei Severus toen ik was uitgeraasd. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik weet het nog niet goed, ik heb ook altijd lerares willen worden op Zweinstein, ik moet nog maar even kijken, maar eh niet dat ik niet blij ben je te zien, maar ik moet die rechtzaak zien', zei ik opgewonden. 'Ga maar', zei Severus glimlachend. Ik lachte naar hem en hij knipoogde naar me.

Ik sloop de rechtzaak binnen dat al in volle gang was. Ik ging naast Ron en Lulu zitten die nog een plaatsje voor me vrij hadden gehouden. In het midden van de zaal zat een tovenaar die helemaal vastgeketend zat. Lulu gaf me een briefje met daarop de informatie die ik nodig had om te weten waar deze zaak over zou gaan.

_Tovenaar James Tellickan  
Crime: Cruciatusvloek gebruikt tegen 2 onbekende dreuzels  
Getuigen: Dennis Creez en Melanie Ess  
Actie: Doelbewust  
Op de gedoemde avond heeft James Tellickan 35 jaar oud de cruciatusvloek toegepast op twee nog onbekende dreuzels. De dreuzels liggen op dit moment in het St. Holisto's voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes. Mogelijk herstel. Onmogelijk. De getuigen kwamen langs toen deze uit gingen. Dennis Creez en melanie Ess._

Ik keek naar James Tellickan. Hij keek krankzinnig naar ons en staarde met een doodse blik naar zijn publiek. Hij was gewoon eng deze creap. Ik knikte dankbaar naar Lulu.


	22. Chaos At Hogwarts

**In dit hoofdstuk beginnen de examens. Harry krijgt een examenaanval. Zeggen ze. Sirius Zwarts moet worden gered van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Voldemort is in het Departement van Mistificatie. Met andere woorden. Alles zit tegen. **

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik geeuwde en keek naar het lege tafeltje naast me waar London eerst altijd zat. Nu had ze Voorspellend Rekenen. Iets wat volgens haar een aanrader was. Het was onrustig in de leerlingenkamer en ik keek op het rooster wat voor een examen we hadden. Iemand had weer een delfstoffer bij Omber naar binnen geduwd en die had haar besprongen en geprobeerd al haar sieraden van haar vingers af te kluiven. Dat hadden Fred en George gedaan. Alleen kreeg iedereen nu wel de volle lading bij het minst of geringste. Behalve als je een Zwadderaar was, dan was je veilig.

Ik merkte dat ik begon af te dwalen. Als ik was aangekomen bij die delfstoffer dan was ik weg. Dat was duidelijk. Ik begon mijn vragen met tegenzin in te vullen. Ik wist alles en ik zou verbaasd opkijken als ik niet op zijn minst een Boven Verwachting had. Met een Acceptabel was ik ook tevreden bij Kist. Verbazingwekkend Goed zou er ook nog bij moeten zitten als beoordelingscijfer. Ik zag Harry en Ron naar me kijken en ik knipoogde naar hen en zij knipoogde terug.

Plotseling zag ik Harry wegvallen. Ik had net mijn examen af en ik hoorde een schreeuw. Ik schrok toen ik het blaadje bij professor Kist op het bureau legde. 'Oh en Perkamentus ga jij even met Potter mee naar de ziekenzaal', zei Kist afwezig. Ze zweefde tussen de tafels door. Iedere leerling schrok toen Kist bij hun tafeltje stopte. Niet omdat iedereen last had van een slecht geweten, maar omdat het koud was wanneer een geest je aanraakte, per ongeluk of expres. Deed er niet toe. Het leek wel alsof je een bak ijswater over je heen kreeg.

Ik liep met Harry mee. 'Harry wat is er', zei ik verontrustend toen Harry sneller begon te lopen. 'Voldemort heeft Sirius', knarste Harry en hij drukte zijn hand tegen zijn litteken. 'Harry wacht even, ik weet een manier om dit te controleren', zei ik. 'Oh ja hoe dan zonder te veel tijd in beslag te nemen, alle haardroosters worden bewaakt nu Perkamentus weg is, jij weet zeker niet waar hij is of wel', zei Harry. 'Nee, ik weet niet waar hij is nee', zei ik kalm. 'London weet toch wel waar hij is?', vroeg Harry woedend. 'Hoor eens, je hoeft je frustratie niet af te reageren op mij, geloof me, London weet niet waar hij is', zei ik kalm.

'We moeten naar het haardrooster van Perkamentus gaan, zijn haardrooster is niet afgesloten en wordt niet gecontroleerd door het Ministerie van Toverkunst, maar we moeten op London wachten. Omber kan niets tegen London doen, tenminste dat denkt London, bovendien, ze vermoord me als we iets belangrijks zonder haar doen, zeker als het gaat om inbreken in haar vaders kantoor, zonder haar hoeven we niet eens in te breken', zei ik. 'Slim bedacht, Ravenklauw he, geen wonder dat ik in Griffoendor zit, hierop had ik niet kunnen komen', zei Harry en hij drukte zijn hand tegen zijn litteken. Ik glimlachte naar Harry. 'Wij Ravenklauwers zijn superslim', zei ik. Harry lachte.

* * *

Nadat London haar examen van Voorspellend Rekenen had gedaan wat ontzettend moeilijk bleek te zijn kwam ze toesnellen. 'Lon, wat goed dat ik je tref, volgens Lulu hier ben je onaantastbaar door Omber. 'Je vader heeft zijn kantoor aan jou gegeven en jij alleen hebt de wachtwoorden, de Spuwer laat Omber er niet door, ik hoorde haar een keertje stampvoeten toen de ze dacht het wachtwoord te hebben', zei Harry.

'Dat klopt, mijn vader heeft de Spuwer de opdracht gegeven om die ouwe heks niet in zijn kantoortje te laten zitten. Sindsdien probeert Omber iedere mogelijkheid uit om mij straf te geven of alleen met haar te krijgen en de wachtwoorden te ontfutselen, niet dat enige effect heeft trouwens, alleen ik kan in het kantoortje komen, niemand anders, zelfs jullie niet', zei London.

'London, kan ik iets aan je vragen dan, iets waarbij je heel voorzichtig mee moet zijn?', vroeg Harry. 'Vraag maar hoor', zei London. 'Zou je via het haardvuur willen reizen naar Grimboudplein om te vragen of Sirius daar aanwezig is, alsjeblieft, Voldemort heeft hem volgens een van mijn visioenen', zei Harry en hij greep naar zijn voorhoofd en drukte op zijn litteken. 'Geen enkel probleem, blijven jullie wachten op mij?', vroeg London. 'Altijd', zei ik met een knipoog.


	23. Lover Or A Friend

**London is te laat om met de troep mee naar London te gaan. Eenmaal aangekomen op Grimboudplein 12 staat ze voor een keuze. Blijven bij Sirius of op naar het Departement van Mystificatie in haar uppie. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik rende naar de kamer van mijn vader. De Spuwer liet me zonder twijfel binnen. Hij wist wie ik was. Ik deed de deur goed op slot en verzegelde het. Iemand die het probeerde open te maken, vriend of vijand zou op z'n minst in de ziekenzaal belanden. Ik pakte een brandstof en riep luid en duidelijk 'Grimboudplein 12'.

'Sirius, heej Zwarts!', riep ik luid en duidelijk. Ik hoorde geschuifel van voetstappen en het was niet Sirius. 'Knijster', zei ik. 'Het modderbloedje praat tegen Knijster of ze de baas is over Knijster', kraste Knijster. 'Knijster, tssss, je kan toch wel het verschil zien tussen iemand van zuiverbloed en een halfbloed, niet dat het er iets toe doet, maar ik ben toevallig van zuiverbloed', zei ik hoofdschuddend. 'Oh, Knijster knielt voor degene met zuiverbloed', zei Knijster.

'Oh hou je kop, waar is Sirius, waar is je meester', zei ik dwingend. 'Knijster is niet verplicht om uwe hoogheid te antwoorden, maar Knijster doet een poging, meester is weg, meester heeft niet gezegd waar naar toe', zei Knijster en hij boog zijn lelijke stompe snuit en zijn ogen oogde boosaardig.

'Je liegt Knijster', zei ik woest en ik stormde de trap op. 'Zwarts, Sirius!', riep ik en ik gooide zijn kamerdeur open. Het raam stond open en Scheurbek stond weer iets goors te verorberen. Sirius zat op zijn bed rustig een kruiswoordpuzzel te doen. Hij keek verbaasd op om te zien wie er binnen was komen stormen.

'London', zei hij stomverbaasd. 'Sirius', zei ik opgelucht. Plotseling was het alsof alle lucht uit de kamer werd gezogen en ik had alleen nog maar oog voor Sirius. Ergens wist ik dat ik fout bezig was, maar ik kon het niet tegenhouden.

'Sirius', herhaalde ik schor. 'London', zei Sirius en hij stond ineens vlak bij me. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik kon me niet meer herinneren wie het nog meer bij me op deze manier had gedaan. Misschien nog wel ergens in mijn onderbewustzijn, maar verder dan dat kwam het niet.

Onze vingers schoten over ons lichaam heen. Daar lag ik dan. Halfnaakt. Mijn BH had ik nog wel aan. Maar het was nog maar net. Sirius zijn vingers frunnikte aan mijn sluiting en plotseling schoot ik weer terug in de werkelijkheid. Alsof ik een emmer koud water over me heen had gekregen. Sirius knipperde met zijn ogen en het was duidelijk dat hij hetzelfde voelde als ik.

Ik deed mijn BH sluiting weer goed en kleedde me weer vlug aan. Ik schaamde me dood. Ik kon alleen maar aan Severus denken. 'Dit mag niemand weten', zei ik vlug. 'Niemand', zei Sirius. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Severus vermoord jou als hij het van mij hoort, ik wil helemaal niet dat hij het van mij hoort, ik wil dat we het geheim houden, ik heb je aangevallen oké, ik stond onder de invloed van een vloek die me dwong om je aan te vallen', zei ik vlug. Sirius knikte. Ik had net mijn shirt weer aangetrokken en knoopte mijn Zweinstein mantel om me heen en ik schrok me een hoedje toen Knijster daar stond.

'Knijster wat doe je hier', zei ik woest. 'Knijster maakt schoon', zei Knijster en hij ging met een vale doek over de luifels die alleen nog vuiler werden. 'Noem je dit schoonmaken Knijster', zei Sirius woedend. 'Ja meester, Knijster moet het nobele aloude geslacht Zwarts...', begon Knijster. 'Eruit, Knijster eruit', zei Sirius woedend. 'Jawel meester, meteen meester, Knijster doet alles wat meester zegt', zei Knijster en hij schuifelde weg.

'Ik moet naar het Departement van Mystificatie, Harry's kennende wil hij niet wachten tot ik terug kom met meer nieuws. Ik ben al een uur weg, meer dan een uur', verbeterde ik mezelf. 'Ik ga met je mee', zei Sirius. 'Ben je gek geworden, het kan je dood worden, jij moet hierblijven, ik kwam hier om je tegen te houden. Ik riskeerde mijn leven om jou tegen te houden om naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst te gaan', zei ik. 'Is Omber echt zo erg', zei Sirius. 'Geloof me, erger dan erg', zei ik.

Sirius deed alsof hij rilde van angst. 'Kom op, ik ben wel wat gewend, ik ga mee', zei hij stellig. 'Nou jou schuld als je gedood wordt', zei ik bot. Ik deed mijn best om mijn gloeiende wangen te negeren. Zo te zien moest Sirius ook moeite doen om zich in te houden.


	24. Voldemort Returns

**Nou de titel van het hoofdstuk zegt het al. Voldemort is terug. London en Sirius zijn samen naar het Departement van Mystificatie gegaan. Eenmaal daar aangekomen blijkt dat inderdaad Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Lulu en nog een paar leden van de SVP ook aan het vechten zijn tegen de Dooddoeners. Nou heeft London nog een paar leuke trucjes geleerd van vadertjelief.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik rende het atrium door. Er zat normaal gesproken een stoffige oude tovenaar om je toverstok te wegen, maar die zat er nu niet. De hele gang was uitgestorven. Sirius en ik namen de lift als twee gewone mensen die op weg waren naar hun werk. Nou ja gewoon. De een is een massamoordenaar en de andere is de dochter van Albus Perkamentus.

Ik zag na een lange tijd alleen maar deuren door gegaan te zijn een grote deur. Sirius en ik vielen er dwars doorheen. 'Aresto Momentum', sprak ik luid en duidelijk met mijn toverstok in de aanslag. En een paar centimeter bleven we boven de grond zweven en toen met een zachte bonk vielen we op de grond.

'Dat was een goede, in paniek kan ik nauwelijks ergens aan denken', zei Sirius en hij grimaste en stond op en hielp mij overeind. Ik bedacht me wat Sev hiervan zou vinden. Sirius en ik samen op het Departement van Mystificatie. Ik negeerde Sirius zijn laatste zin en we liepen weer verder. Er was een gordijn, midden in de kamer. Er waren ook rotsen. Het was alsof je buiten was. De wind blies mijn haren naar achteren.

'Harry, achter je!', gilde ik toen Lucius Malfidus achter Harry stond. Ik wist heel goed wie Lucius Malfidus was. De vader van Draco Malfidus. Ik hoopte nu vurig dat Lulu in orde was en ik was razend op haar. Waarom hebben ze niet gewacht tot ik terug was. Ik wist dat dat lang duurde, maar dan had ik met goed nieuws kunnen komen. Sirius was nog steeds in leven en veilig. Lucius richtte zich tot mij toen hij een glazen bol in zijn handen hield. Ik had geen flauw idee wat dat was. Het gaf een soort gloed en dichte witte mist kolkte in de bol. Alsof het iets te zeggen had. Mysterieus.

'Aha, als ik me niet vergis, London Perkamentus Hartley', zei Lucius net zo ijzig als zijn zoon ijzig kon zijn. Ik hield mijn toverstok in de aanslag. 'Zwarts, jij hier, wat een verrassing jullie twee', zei Lucius. 'Zijn jullie een stel, wat schattig', sneerde Lucius. 'Foute interpetatie meneer Malfidus', zei ik en ik hief mijn toverstok op en een bol met water verscheen.

Lucius lachte hard. 'Kom kom, is dat alles wat je kan een bol met water', krijste hij bijna van het lachen. Ik grimaste en de bol werd steeds groter en groter. Uiteindelijk zat er ook nog stroom in de bol met water. Als je daarin geelektrocideerd werd was je meteen dood. Ik floot tussen mijn tanden. Hogere melodietjes. Lagere melodietjes. Alsof ik een vrolijk vogeltje was. Een musje misschien.

Ik sloot Lucius Malfidus op in de bol met elektriciteit en water. Hij liet de bol van schrik vallen. Ik glimlachte. 'Alles wat ik kan, tsss ik ben niet voor niets de dochter van de grootste tovenaar allertijden', zei ik woest. Sirius keek vol bewondering naar me. Deze bol met water putte me uit en ik liet 'm knappen. Water gleed over iederen z'n schoenen heen behalve over die van mij aangezien ik de spreuk had opgeroepen.

'Aardig trucje, van vadertjelief geleerd neem ik aan', zei Lucius en hij hijgde en spuwde water uit en kokhalsde. 'Zo kan je het noemen ja', zei ik grijnzend. Ik zag Lulu vol bewondering kijken.

'Mijn verloofde zou woedend zijn als mij iets overkomt, dus laat ik voorbereid zijn', zei ik grijnzend en ik hief mijn toverstok opnieuw op. 'Niet zo snel jongedame', zei een doodenge stem. Het was niemand minder dan Voldemort himself. Zijn witte huid en zijn slangachtige gezicht waren angstaanjagend. Hij was puur Duister. Het kwaad om het maar even zo te zeggen. Ik aarzelde even.

'Eindelijk ontmoet ik u mejuffrouw Perkamentus, London is het niet', zei Voldemort langzaam. Ik knikte en liet mijn toverstok niet zakken. Ik hield mijn handen voor mijn ogen. Voldemort versplinterde alle ruiten en liet het glas op mij afkomen. Ik wenste vurig dat Perkamentus hier nu was. Mijn vader. Machtig en wel. Ik zag dat iedereen zijn/haar adem inhield.

Ik hield mijn toverstok vooruit en wenste dat het zand was. Daar kon ik tegen. Ik was dood als er weet ik veel hoeveel scherven van glas op me af stormde. Ik zag Lucius Malfidus hard lachen met een paar andere Dooddoeners die mijn vrienden vasthielden. Ik zag dat Lulu werd vastgehouden door een dooddoener die ik wel eens op de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet had gezien. Dolochov.

De glasscherven veranderde in zand en ik zag Voldemorts mond omkrullen tot een valse glimlach. Teleurgesteld wellicht. Ik grijnsde naar hem. Triomfantelijk en wel. Ik had gewonnen, al was het maar voor eventjes. Ik had Voldemort even verslagen. Ik had mezelf overtroffen. 'Pap dit is voor jou', dacht ik trots.

Een trotse Perkamentus verscheen plotseling op het Ministerie van Toverkunst op het Departement van Mystificatie. 'Je hebt het geweldig gedaan London', zei Perkamentus trots. 'Ja, heel goed Perkamentus, je hebt haar goed opgeleid', zei Voldemort woedend. 'Ik leid mijn dochter heel goed op', zei Perkamentus en hij legde een hand op mijn schouder. 'Laat mij het van je overnemen London', zei Perkamentus liefdevol.

Ik deed geen poging om hem tegen te spreken. Het was dom om iemand als Perkamentus tegen te spreken als het om zoiets belangrijks gaat als Voldemort zijn terugkeer.

Ik ging naast Sirius staan en luisterde naar wat Perkamentus te zeggen had. 'Het was dom van je om hier te komen Marten', zei Perkamentus kalm en rustig. Ik bewonderde mijn vader altijd op de manier waarop hij zo kalm bleef.

Voldemort luisterde niet. 'De schouwers zijn onderweg', zei Perkamentus. 'Tegen die tijd ben jij dood en ik, ik ben al weer weg', zei Perkamentus. 'Jammer dat de lustbezwering op je dochter niet werkte', zei Voldemort plotseling.

'Lustbezwering, ingenieus Marten, je was altijd al ingenieus, je hebt alleen het verkeerde pad gekozen, dat had ik altijd al gedacht, al had ik gehoopt dat...', begon Perkamentus. 'Oh oude man schei uit', zei Voldemort woedend en hij verdween en ik zag de dooddoeners verward kijken. Liet hun meester hun achter. Ik kon bijna horen dat ze dat dachten.

Zandkorrels vlogen in de richting van Harry en plotseling hapte Harry naar adem. Ik rende naar hem toe. Maar op het moment dat ik dat deed schreeuwde Bellatrix van Detta een spreuk. 'Avada Kedavra!', riep ze en ik rende de andere kant op en het scheelde een haar. Bijna was hij er geweest. Ik lag bovenop Sirius. Ik had hem een keiharde duw op de grond gegeven. Maar anders was hij nu dood geweest. Bellatrix lachte hatelijk.

Een voor een verdwenen de dooddoeners en cirkelde ze om ons heen. Ik hoorde Bellatrix haar krankzinnige lach boven iedereen uit. Lulu rende naar me toe. 'Denk je dat ik het niet zie', zei ze woedend. 'Wat niet', zei ik en ik wist wat ze bedoelde. 'Jij en Zwarts, een lustbezwering werkt alleen als deze personen zelf ook wat voor elkaar voelen', zei Lulu woest.

'Wat denk je zelf, denk je dat ik dat niet weet, denk je dat ik me geen zorgen maak over Sev, ik ben woest op je Lulu, hoe kan je het nou doen, hoe kan je zonder dat ik eerst een oké sein heb gegeven halfsoverkop naar het Departement van Mystificatie gaan zonder ook maar te beseffen wat je doet!', gilde ik bijna en nu was het mijn beurt om Sirius te overeind te helpen.

'We werden eerst betrapt door Omber toen we haar kamer wilde binnenglippen en haar haard wilde gebruiken', zei Lulu woest. 'Had je maar niet moeten doen, had je maar af moeten wachten, ik was sterk genoeg om de lustbezwering af te weren', zei ik met een blos op mijn wangen. Ik voelde me langzaam rood worden en ik stond op het punt om te ontploffen.

'Wat gebeurde er met Omber', zei Sirius met een grijns. 'Zij had een paar leden van het Inquisitiekorps bij zich, maar die gaven allemaal over met de braakbabbelaars van Fred en George toen Ron zei dat hij honger had. 'Ze vraten alles zelf op', zei Sirius grijnzend. 'Precies', knikte Lulu.

'En waar is Omber nu?', vroeg ik dreigend. Ik duelleerde ondertussen met Dolochov. Dat was een eitje. Dolochov bakte er niets van, bovendien had hij in een van de kamers een babyhoofd gekregen waardoor hij zich moeilijk staande kon houden en ik schakelde hem met de Expelliarmus spreuk uit. Hij knalde tegen een van de rotsen aan. Zijn babyhoofd zat scheef en hij was in elk geval voorlopig uitgeschakeld. Wist niet hoe lang het zou duren natuurlijk.

'Omber is ontvoerd door een kudde centauren', giechelde Lulu plotseling. 'Een kudde wat', zei ik verbaasd. 'Centauren', herhaalde Lulu. Ik giechelde en plotseling moesten we allebei keihard lachen. 'Ik wilde dat ik er bij was geweest', gierde ik. 'Nou ik was er ook niet bij, dat hebben Hermelien en Harry voor elkaar gekregen. Wij moesten van de leden van het Inquisitiekorps zien af te komen en toen kwam Ron dus met het briljante idee dat hij honger had', zei Lulu.

Bellatrix van Detta stond plotseling recht voor mijn neus. Nog eentje die het aan de stok met mij wilde hebben. Ze konden het krijgen allemaal.


	25. Defense Against The Dark Art (2)

**In dit hoofdstuk verweert London zich kranig tegen Bellatrix van Detta. Komt ze er zonder kleerscheuren vanaf? En hoe is het met Lulu. Wie zal het weten...**

**POV London**

* * *

Bellatrix van Detta stond heel dicht bij mij. Ik kon haar oogschaduw van dichtbij zien zitten. Haar donkere ogen en het haar wat krullerig was en vol klitten leek te zitten. Maar je kon zien dat het eens heel mooi was geweest.

'Mejuffrouw Perkamentus, het is een eer', sneerde Bellatrix. Lulu richtte haar toverstok op Bellatrix maar Bellatrix van sneller. 'Expelliarmus', zei ze en ze lachte hard toen de spreuk Lulu hard trof. Lulu werd achterover gesmeten en viel bewusteloos neer. Ik brulde van woede.

'Portego', schreeuwde ik toen Bellatrix een spreuk op je afvuurde. 'Portego!', gilde ik opnieuw en opnieuw. Ik kreeg de kans niet om zelf spreuken af te vuren. Voldemort was bijna makkelijker dan Bellatrix van Detta. 'Gut oh gut, kan je niets beters dan Portego roepen', zei Bellatrix en ze stopte even om me op adem te laten komen. Sirius was ondertussen achter zijn rots vandaan gekomen.

'Sirius ga terug', beval ik. 'Nee, je hebt jou leven twee keer op het spel gezet voor dat van mij, nu is het mijn beurt', zei Sirius. 'Oh wees niet zo nobel, het wordt nog eens je dood', zei ik woedend. Sirius glimlachte nog steeds naar me. 'Nicht', zei hij grijnzend tegen Bellatrix. 'Neefje', sneerde Bellatrix. Ik keek verward. Sirius en Bellatrix waren familie. Ik was blijkbaar niet met alles op de hoogte.

'Begin jij maar neefje', zei Bellatrix grijnzend en haar hoge lach was krankzinnig. Ze vuurde nu spreuken af tegen ons beide. Ik was te woedend op wat ze Lulu had aangedaan en sprong op haar af. 'Oh haha, Perkamentusje is ook weer bezig', lachte Bellatrix.

'Petrificus Totalus', zei ik. Dat was de eerste spreuk van verlamming die in me op kwam. Die hadden we tijdens de SVP vele malen geoefend en ik was er inmiddels een ster in geworden om Lulu op het kussen te mikken. Bellatrix werd zo stijf als een plank. Haar ogen en haar gelaatsuitdrukking stonden verbaasd. Dit had ze niet verwacht.

'Goed gedaan Lon', zei Sirius en hij gaf me een schouderklopje. 'Ik deed het niet voor jou', zei ik en ik rende naar Lulu toe. Lulu was bewusteloos. Ik voelde mijzelf ook wankelen. Ik was ernstig verzwakt door die water/bliksem spreuk, die had mijn energie geslokt en ik was ernstig verzwakt door het geduelleer met Bellatrix van Detta.

Lulu ademde nog godzijdank en ik keek hoe Harry half bewusteloos was nadat Voldemort een soort van in Harry was gegaan. Dood eng leek me. Ik had het alleen gemist aangezien ik Bellatrix moest uitschakelen. Perkamentus legde een hand op mijn schouder. 'Je hebt het geweldig gedaan, je hebt het opgenomen tegen de twee ergste dooddoeners van de hele wereld', zei Perkamentus trots. Ik gloeide helemaal.

Ik zag hoe de Minister van Toverkunst binnen kwam. Juist op het moment dat Voldemort uit Harry's gedachten kwam, ik kan het niet beter omschrijven dan dat. Hij zag Voldemort net nog toen hij verdwijnselde met Bellatrix van Detta, verstijfd en wel.

'Hij is terug', fluisterde Cornelis Droebel. 'Goh, is er nog eentje achter', zei ik hardop. Perkamentus kneep in mijn schouder. Het deed pijn. Ik grimaste. 'Mejuffrouw Perkamentus', begon Droebel. 'Noem me niet zo', zei ik zacht en dreigend.

Voldemort had me zo genoemd en ik vond het niet leuk.

Droebel richtte zich tot Perkamentus. 'Hij is terug', herhaalde hij. 'Dat loop ik al tijden te zeggen Cornelis', zei Perkamentus rustig. Droebel knikte.

Ik hoorde gekreun achter me. Lulu kwam bij. 'Lulu', zei ik en ik rende op haar af. 'Oh hai London, volgens mij heb ik een spreuk opgevangen', giechelde Lulu. Ik keek verbaasd naar haar. 'Hihi, snap je 'm Lon, spreuk opgevangen', zei Lulu. 'Finite', zei Perkamentus rustig. Lulu's ogen werden wazig en toen weer normaal.

'Oh hai London, wat heb ik net gezegd', zei Lulu en ik hielp haar overeind. 'Geen idee', loog ik en ik liet Lulu op me leunen. Ik zag dat Sirius in orde was.

'Zwarts, wat doet hij hier', zei Droebel woedend en hij wees met een primende vinger naar Sirius. Lulu knikte. 'Ga maar', zei ze en ze ging op een rots zitten.

'Sirius Zwarts is ongschuldig bewezen op de moord van Lily en James Potter, Peter Pippeling heeft Lily en James Potter verraden aan Voldemort', zei ik en ik hield mezelf staande aan Sirius die me ondersteunde. Droebel keek me wezenloos aan.

'Pippeling, maar...', begon hij. 'Die was tot voor kort dood tot wij hem zagen op de Sluipwegwijzer en zoals we allemaal weten, een Sluipwegwijzer liegt niet', zei ik rustig. Ik wilde net zo kalm zijn als mijn vader. Al lukte dat niet altijd natuurlijk.

'Ik eis Cornelis dat je iedereen op de hoogte stelt van Voldemorts terugkeer inclusief de Dreuzelprimier, ik eis dat je Sirius zijn naam zuivert als onschuldig, ik eis dat je vrijwillig vertrekt als Minister van Toverkunst', zei Perkamentus. Dit alles zei hij heel kalm en rustig. Bij het laatste keek Droebel een beetje boos en hij draaide zich om en verliet deze kamer.

* * *

Eenmaal terug op Zweinstein lagen we met z'n allen op de ziekenzaal. Inclusief Omber. We waren verder prima in orde, alleen wilde Perkamentus niet dat we werden blootgesteld aan leerlingen die te veel vroegen. Dat vond ik wel zo prettig eigenlijk.

Ik glimlachte naar Ron en hij glimlachte terug. Ik had Sirius niet meer gezien sinds het grote event. En om eerlijk te zijn, hoefde ik hem ook eventjes niet te zien. Die lustbezwering zat te knagen aan mijn geweten. Ik had Severus nog niet gezien. Ik miste hem en wilde hem dolgraag zien, al was het maar voor eventjes. Hermelien en Ginny zaten bij mij op het bed.

'Zeg, weet je dat als je hoevgeluiden maakt je haar helemaal gek maakt', zei Ron hardop zodat iedereen het kon horen, inclusief Omber. Ik grijnsde. 'Nee, doe eens', zei ik. Ron maakte klakgeluiden met zijn tong en Omber ging meteen rechtopzitten en keek verwilderd om zich heen. Haar haar was helemaal door de war en vol met klitten. Haar vest wat eens felroze was geweest zat onder de modder. Een beetje bleek kon geen kwaad.

'Neem me niet mee', smeekte Omber. 'Smerige halfbloeden', zei ze toen. Ron klakte nog eens met zijn tong en opnieuw ging ze rechtovereind zitten. We lachte allemaal. Dit was best grappig. Nu waren wij degene die Omber konden tarten. Niet andersom.

* * *

De hele school wist van het feit dat Omber op de ziekenzaal lag. Het gerucht ging dat Fred en George Omber wilde verwelkomen door opnieuw een delfstoffer binnen te laten. De zomervakantie kwam eraan en de examens zaten erop. Ik was opgelucht dat ik nu niet meer hoefde te leren.

Eindelijk zag ik Severus, een week na het grote event.

Hij omhelsde me stevig en bekeek me eens goed. 'Je ziet er goed uit', zei Severus. Ik was stil. 'Waarom kwam je me niet opzoeken in de ziekenzaal, mijn vrienden weten het toch al van ons', zei ik.

'Ik weet het, van die lustbezwering bedoel ik', zei Severus plotseling. 'Oh', zei ik teleurgesteld. 'Perkamentus heeft het me vertelt, ik had het liever van jou gehoord, maar ik weet het', zei Severus. 'Heb je gevoelens voor hem, voor Zwarts bedoel ik', zei Severus. Hij keek eerder verdrietig dan boos.

'Nee, nee ik wil jou, alleen jou, ik hou van jou, alleen van jou, dat weet je toch', zei ik dwingend. 'Echt waar, want een lustbezwering werkt alleen maar als diegene ook iets voor die ander voelt', zei Severus en er liep een traan over zijn wang. Ik veegde die weg.

'Jij hoeft je nergens zorgen over te maken, echt niet, ik voel helemaal niets voor hem, we zijn vrienden, meer niet', zei ik bijna wanhopig. 'Je hebt hem gekust, jullie hebben...', begon Severus. Ik snoerde hem de mond door mijn lippen op die van hem te drukken. Ik veegde zijn zwarte haar uit zijn gezicht.

'Ik trouw in de zomervakantie met jou weet je nog, niet met Sirius, je zou het moeten accepteren dat we vrienden zijn, maar meer dan dat wordt het echt niet, wees niet bang, ik wil jou, jou alleen', zei ik uit de grond van mijn hart. Severus drukte nu zijn lippen op die van mij. Eindelijk.


	26. House Cup

**De afdelingsbeker wordt uitgereikt. Ravenklauw of Griffoendor. Ze staan aan kop. Beide gelijk en dan... Het jaar is voorbij. De zomervakantie begint, een nieuw eind en een nieuw begin.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik zuchtte toen ik aan de tafel van Ravenklauw zat naast Lulu die weer helemaal de oude was. Ik knikte naar wat SVP leden. Die knikte op hun beurt terug.

'Alweer een jaar voorbij', zei Perkamentus en hij hief zijn armen op. Severus zat naast hem en hij glimlachte naar mij en ik glimlachte terug. Ik was er trots op dat ik de examens had doorstaan. Die stonden bekend als 'gruwelijk moeilijk' op Zweinstein. Al met al viel het reuze mee. Als je het gedeelte even weg laat dat ik ben flauwgevallen omdat ik het allemaal even niet aan kon. Het was een hectisch jaar geweest.

Ik zag Omber aan de oppertafel zitten. Ik had gehoord van mijn vader dat ze eerst niet wilde, maar dat ze een soort van gedwongen werd. Ik grimaste naar haar en ze keek niet eens op of om. Ik kon die lelijke paddenkop van haar niet meer zien en ik zou haar absoluut niet missen wanneer ik ging trouwen. Plotseling schoot de werkelijkheid naar binnen. Ik ging trouwen. Ik werd meteen opgewonden en luisterde naar mijn vader zijn speech.

'Vele hebben vast gehoord over het grote event dat zich afspeelde op het Departement van Mystificatie op het Ministerie van Toverkunst', zei Perkamentus. Er werd hier en daar wat geknikt. Sommige juichte zelfs. 'Gezien de recente gebeurtenissen moeten wij nog wat punten toerijken aan de deelnemers', zei Perkamentus en zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde.

'Ik zal eerst opnoemen hoe iedereen er voor staat op dit moment', zei Perkamentus. Lulu en ik hielden onze adem in. 'Op de laatste plek met 352 punten Huffelpuf', zei Perkamentus. Er werd zacht geapplaudiseerd. 'Op de 3e plaats Zwadderich met 436 punten'. Ik keek naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Echt iedereen was teleurgesteld. 'Op de gedeelde eerste plek Griffoendor en Ravenklauw met 570 punten', zei Perkamentus. Iedereen aan die tafels juichtte. Ik keek blij.

'Ja goed gedaan Griffoendor en Ravenklauw. Gezien de recente gebeurtenissen moet ik nog punten uitdelen, ten eerste aan meneer Potter die het opnieuw tegen Voldemort heeft opgenomen ken ik Griffoender 50 punten toe. Gejuich aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Ik juichte ook mee. Wij van Ravenklauw waren echt veel meer sociaal dan alle andere tafels die teleurgesteld keken. 'Het is moedig om de vijand onder ogen te komen die je ouders heeft gemartelt, ik ken 20 punten toe aan Marcel Lubbermans', zei Perkamentus.

Ik glimlachte breed. Ik wist dat Griffoendor ons zou inhalen. 'En je eigen leven wagen voor dat van iemand anders vergt veel energie en dapperheid jezelf, daarom ken ik 50 punten aan mijn dochter London uit Ravenklauw toe. Zij heeft een onschuldige uit Azkaban gehouden genaamd Sirius Zwarts. Er werd ineens veel gefluisterd om me heen en sommige mensen keken me aan alsof ik gek was. Zwarts onschuldig? Ik kon ze gewoon horen denken.

Perkamentus vertelde rustig wat er was gebeurd en hoe het kwam dat Sirius Zwarts onschuldig is bewezen. 'En Lulu Watford heeft het opgenomen tegen een van de meest gevreesde dooddoeners genaamd Bellatrix van Detta', begon Perkamentus. Ik duimde voor Lulu. 'Daarom ken ik Ravenklauw 40 punten toe', zei Perkamentus. Iedereen die een beetje kon rekenen wist nu dat Ravenklauw voor het eerst sinds eeuwen de afdelingsbeker heeft gewonnen.

We juichtte en gooide onze puntmutsen de lucht in. De andere afdelingen juichte mee. Behalve Zwadderich. De tafel van Ravenklauw was in een opperbest humeur. Lulu en ik omhelsde elkaar en juichte luid met de anderen mee. De Griffoendors kwamen naar ons toe om ons te feliciteren dat we ze eindelijk een keer hadden verslagen. Harry omhelsde me en juichte ook mee.

Dit event liet het eten nog lekkerder smaken. Het was werkelijk een feestmaal. En toen liep ik met een goedgevulde maag naar de slaapzaal toe tot ik besefte dat ik niet wist waar ik voor de zomervakantie heen ging. Vorige zomervakantie was ik met Lulu naar Parijs gegaan en verder in Frankrijk gebleven, iets zei me dat dit nu niet weer zou lukken. Ik glimlachte naar Lulu en die wist wat ik dacht. 'Ga maar', zei ze.

Ik rende door de menigte in de tegenovergestelde richting. Ik duwde daarmee allerlei leerlingen omver. Dat kon me even niets schelen. Ik zag Severus in de verte al. 'London!', riep hij. 'Sev', zei ik. Ik werd aangestaard door sommige maar het was zo hectisch dat iedereen iedereen voor de voeten liep en het niemand een biet kon schelen wat ik deed.

Uiteindelijk vonden we elkaar. 'Ik wil bij jou zijn in de zomervakantie', hijgde ik. Ik was kapot door iedereen aan de kant te hebben moeten duwen. 'Ik ook bij jou', zei Severus zacht. 'Waar woon je eigenlijk?', vroeg ik toen ik besefte dat ik dat niet eens wist. Ik wist niet eens waar mijn verloofde woonde.

'Ik woon in hartje London', zei Severus. 'Piccadilly Circus?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nou niet daar, maar ik woon op Regent Street, is dat dichtbij genoeg?', vroeg Severus. Ik omhelsde hem waar iedereen bij was. 'Oh mag Lulu de laatste 2 weken bij ons komen logeren dan?', vroeg ik. 'Natuurlijk', zei Severus. Ik kneep even in zijn hand en toen liet ik weer los. Ik werd meegenomen door de stroming.

* * *

De volgende dag had ik mijn hutkoffer al ingepakt en Lulu stond nog te worstelen met haar kleding opvouwen. Ik deed het met een zwaai van mijn toverstok. 'Trucje van Perkamentus?', vroeg Lulu zuur. Ik knikte. 'De machtigste tovenaar als vader hebben is zo slecht nog niet', zei ik grinnikend.

We rolde onze hutkoffers naar de Zweinsteinexpress. De rode trein gleed als een slang het station binnen. Ik keek naar alle leraren die ook de leerlingen hielpen. Die gingen pas later naar Zweinstein. De enige die achterbleef op Zweinstein was Hagrid, de jachtopziener.

Ik ging samen met Lulu en nog wat andere leden van de SVP een plekje zoeken. We zwaaide uit het raam naar Hagrid die langzaam een klein stipje werd aan de horizon.

Halvewegen de reis kwam Malfidus binnen met zijn trolvriendjes Korzel en Kwast. Malfidus was woedend. Hij had het ons duidelijk niet vergeven dat we zijn vader naar Azkaban hadden gestuurd nu hij ontmaskerd was als dooddoener. Alleen kwamen ze niet veel verder. Ginny's vleddervleervloek had het effect gehad van een bom die ontplofte.

Toen we op het perron negen drie kwart stonden kwamen we Fred en George tegen die bij meneer en mevrouw Wemel stonden. 'Oh hai liefjes', zei ze tegen mij en Lulu. 'Ravenklauw heeft de beker gewonnen ma', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Oh gefeliciteerd', zei mevrouw Wemel glimlachend. 'Voor het eerst sinds...', begon Fred en ik gaf hem een stomp.

'Wat hebben jullie aan', zei Ron bewonderend. 'Ja, het allernieuwste, onze Fopshop loopt als een trein, dat allemaal dankzij jou maatje', zei Fred met een knipoog naar Harry toen mevrouw Wemel druk bezig was met Ginny te knuffelen die bijna geplet werd.

'Lulu, London', zei een vertrouwde stem. De vader en moeder van Lulu kwamen over het perron naar ons toe lopen. Succesvolle ouders. Ze hadden beide een goede baan op het Ministerie van Toverkunst en konden beide zomervakantie opnemen zodat ze bij Lulu konden zijn.

'Oh heej, wie heeft Malfidus zo toegetakeld en Korzel en Kwast', zei George grinnikend toen ze langs liepen. Hun gezichten zaten onder de zweren. 'Volgens zijn mammie is Kwast nu alleen nog maar knapper', zei Fred grinnikend. We lachte.

'Hoe is het met jullie, volgens Perkamentus hebben jullie het beide geweldig gedaan dit jaar, ik heb gehoord wat jullie in het Departement van Mystificatie hebben gedaan echt geweldig gedaan liefjes, ga je mee naar ons huis London?', vroeg de moeder van Lulu vriendelijk.

'Nou ik ga eh...', begon ik en toen stapte mijn verloofde uit de Zweinsteinexpress. Hij liep naar me toe. Zijn zwarte mantel zwierde achter hem aan. 'Nou ik ga met mijn verloofde mee', zei ik glimlachend en ik pakte de hand van Severus vast. 'Verloofde', zei de vader van Lulu stomverbaasd. Ik knikte. Lulu omhelsde me.

'Je komt wel de laatste 2 weken logeren, we wonen in hartje London', zei ik grijnzend. 'Mam?', vroeg Lulu. 'Is prima hoor', zei de moeder van Lulu. 'Ik bel je nog', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja, met die tefeloon', zei Lulu. 'Telefoon', verbeterde ik haar. Dreuzel spullen waren altijd moeilijk om uit elkaar te halen.

Severus legde een arm om mijn middel en samen liepen we door de poort naar buiten de Dreuzelwereld in. De Dreuzelwereld die ons vrolijk toelachte.


End file.
